


The woman who took his breath away!

by kripnatic



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman - All Media Types, Bruce Wayne - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kripnatic/pseuds/kripnatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Wayne comes to Starling city to be the chief guest for a Fund raiser arranged by The Queen family. Oliver doesn't like him coming over to make things worse Bruce sees Felicity there and shows interest in her. Bruce Wayne is intrigued and starts liking Felicity. Are the feelings reciprocated and how Oliver changes his entire perspective on Felicity is the suspense along with their arrow activities. Enjoy and keep guessing if its gonna be Olicity or a Bruce/Felicity ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hectic!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgeofAquarius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgeofAquarius/gifts).



> The Bruce Wayne/Felicity story is finally here. The 1st few chapters are a backstory for the 'Jealousy' story where Felicity lands a date with Bruce in 'light moments' one shots I wrote. Many people told me to continue it so I took up the challenge. It's my first crossover story I'm writing. So please be nice.  
> I'm dedicating this to Jen (ageofaquarius) from tumblr. It's a gift for her belated b'day! She loves Bruce Wayne and so do I. Hope you like this entire series sweetie!

It was the Starling city’s big annual fund raiser held by the established Queen family every year. They held this fundraiser to pick up the money for children who had lost their parents or parent in accidents.

The event was a big deal and every year they called an established person to give a huge speech. Basically he was just a guy who acted like he really cared, gave a speech and left. Here’s the catch: He always ended up donating the most to the fund raiser.

This year everyone didn’t think so. It wasn’t all beautiful dresses, rich egoistical maniacs and booze. It was about someone who had really lost their parents. Someone who related to the pain and trauma of losing people close to them.

The chief of honor was none other than Bruce Wayne. CEO of Wayne Enterprises. He was coming in from Gotham city to be a part of this fundraiser.

Moira had called Bruce to come to Starling city. She knew he had lost his parents at a very young age and thought he would be the best chief guest to come to the event.

Bruce was charming and looked amazing. He was really polite and accepted the offer immediately as he thought it was for a good cause. He couldn’t say no.

Oliver was busy the whole day. He had to close meetings and finish a bunch of paper work before tonight and Isabel was getting on his nerves especially today. She kept indirectly threatening him she would take over his company.

Sometimes he just wanted to strangle her. Sleeping with her was such a mistake.

“So, Oliver are you pumped about today? I hear THE Bruce Wayne is coming to Starling city.” Felicity started the conversation when Oliver had come over to give the file to her.

“Yes he is.”  Oliver said with gritted teeth.

He didn’t like the idea of Bruce coming over. He was an egoistic bastard and he acted too smart like he knew everything. But that was just Oliver. What really bothered him was Felicity being so happy about this.

“Felicity he isn’t a nice guy. There is nothing to really like about him. I even studied a couple of years in boarding school with him.”

“Oh really?” Felicity asked normally like it didn’t even bother her.

“Yes. He was such a loser at school and puny too. I don’t even know how he has so many girlfriends.” Oliver was saying harshly. He had no idea who Bruce really was.

“Looks like someone is jealous huh?” Felicity said playfully.

“I’m not jealous. I don’t like him nor do I trust him.”

“Give the guy a chance. Maybe he’s not so bad. I hear he is really handsome too.”

Oliver glared at Felicity.

“Just saying. I googled him up. He looks great, not puny either.” Felicity had pulled up his picture on the computer.

Oliver looked suspicious.

“Did you run some background check on him?” Oliver inquired. He knew she would have done something.

“Nope. Why would I? It’s not like I’m going on a date with him or something.”  She didn’t want to run checks on him. Bruce seemed harmless.

She just found substantial information on him. He had lost both his parents and became a billionaire. CEO of Wayne Enterprises. Very smart, playboy and had a lot of cars. He lived in a huge mansion like Oliver did. He never married either. Pretty smart too. She found the same things on all the websites. He was technologically well versed she heard from one of her fellow employees. Gossip was travelling faster these days.

“Ok. I trust you. I have to go. Maybe you should too and get ready. I’ll see you there at 7. I have to be there to greet all the guests.” Oliver told Felicity rolling his eyes at her.

**_Felicity’s apartment_ **

It was 6:30 and Felicity had finished dressing up. She looked at herself in the mirror. What she saw was a stunning lady staring back at her. She was wearing a full length Black dress which sparkled in the light. It had shades of green in it too. The back was fully open till her hips. It was really sexy but it was a big event and it was pretty cheap considering all the other dresses she had seen.

She looked at herself one more time while touching up her face with a little makeup. Her blonde hair was parted to one side and was held up by a clip. She thought to herself how boring this event was going to be. She would just sit at the bar drinking red wine.

Oliver would be acting like the good host. Diggle would be patrolling the entire hall. She would be sitting in one corner like most parties drinking away.

Laurel would be there. She knew how to work her way through the parties. She was partying with the rich from when she was young. No wonder Oliver still liked her.

No one would ask her out. Oliver had told her clearly they couldn’t be together. Barry ended up in a coma. She was just destined not to fall in love.

A date with Bruce Wayne? It was unthinkable. ‘Why would Bruce Wayne go out with me? He is as unattainable as Oliver.’ She thought.

She was distracted by a phone call. It was Diggle.

“Hey, are you ready? Can I pick you up?”

“Yes. I’m ready. I’ll be down now.” She cut the call. Went to the hall to get her wrap on and wore her black heels.

She locked the door and went down the stairs to see Diggle waiting. He couldn’t believe it.

“Wow Felicity, You look gorgeous.” Diggle said in astonishment.

“You clean up pretty good yourself Digg. Thanks.” Felicity said and got into the door Diggle had opened for her. He closed the door of the car and sped away to the fundraiser.

Diggle was kind of excited too. He had heard many good things about Bruce Wayne. He knew all billionaires or most of them had a lot of ego. But he was intrigued by Bruce.

**_At the fundraiser_ **

Oliver was going around waiting for all the guests to come. He had his ear piece in is ear at all times in case an emergency came up and he had to become the Arrow.

Moira,Thea and Roy had come. They all looked great. The crowd was starting to come slowly. It was a huge risk to keep this fund raiser considering no one came to the party arranged for Moira after the trial.

But people had put it over their heads a bit. The bar was in full swing, champagne was going around. Oliver had asked Felicity to arrange an orchestra. They were playing their music.

Who ever came were dressed so grand like it was an Oscar celebration. Moira seemed happy and pleased people were coming.

After checking up at each station Oliver came near the bar when Laurel popped up.

“Ollie! How are you?” She hugged Oliver.

‘Akward’ Oliver thought. He didn’t hate Laurel but it was getting weird talking to her. She wasn’t herself and she never really understood Oliver either.

“Fine. How are you?” asked Oliver and returned back the hug.

“Pretty good. My first time out to one of these big events in a long time. Great fund raiser. I’m really enjoying myself.” She told Oliver while drinking some champagne.

“Thanks Laurel. Glad you’re enjoying it. Be careful about the booze.” He said jokingly and winked at Laurel.

Silence. They didn’t know what to talk about.

“So, tell me. Any special girl in you’re life? “ Laurel asked. It was bad timing for this.

“I am the special girl” a lady voice interrupted. Oliver felt a hand creeping up his shoulder. The touch seemed different. For a second he thought it was Felicity. But he knew her scent and touch.

He slowly turned around to see who it was.


	2. This wasn't happening!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver has an awkward conversation with Isabel and laurel and Isabel blurts out things she isn't supposed to say to Laurel to get back at Oliver until someone arrives that catches Oliver's eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter just deals with a weird conversation Oliver has with Isabel and Laurel. He's waiting for Felicity to arrive.  
> Hope you guys are enjoying this so far. Don't worry Bruce will be here very soon.  
> Next chapter will be up tomorrow! Don't miss it.

He gathered his composure and turned around to see who it was. Isabel was standing there to his horror.

‘Bitch’ Oliver thought.

Laurel looked at Oliver in dismay. She was expecting him to say no.

“Oh god I scared you’re friend didn’t I?” Isabel said and started laughing her light and fake laugh.

Oliver smiled a small smile.

“Just kidding. Just wanted to lighten the mood. I’m Isabel Rochev. I’m the future CEO of Queen Consolidated. “

“Co-partners she means” Oliver corrected.

Isabel turned around and stared at Oliver. Laurel didn’t know what to do. She kept looking at Oliver and Isabel in deep confusion.

“Isabel owns half the stocks in QC.” Oliver said finally. “Oh, ok. Hello Isabel.” Laurel extended her hand to Isabel to shake. The two women shook hands like cold ice.

Laurel had an expression of immediate dislike on her face.

“What do you do Laurel?” Isabel asked her with no interest what so ever.  She was making small talk with Laurel like she really gave a damn.

“I was working in the DA’s office. I quit. I’m searching for a job.” Laurel said. She looked down as she said it. Oliver knew she was lying. She lost it because of her substance abuse. He felt a pang of sadness for her.

They might have had a history but he still cared for her. Even when she was drunk in the Verdant he didn’t want to talk with her much but he realized the extent of her pain at that moment.

“Why did you quit?” Isabel asked Laurel. She suddenly seemed interested.

“Uhmm. Just realized it wasn’t working.” Laurel nodded her head trying to look as convincing as possible.

“That’s pathetic. Why don’t you search for another job” suggested Isabel.

‘Like I haven’t. Who is this freak?’ Laurel thought.

“I have been. Just haven’t got anything I like.” Laurel was going on. She had grabbed another glass of champagne.

“That’s enough Laurel. Let me take that glass for you.” Oliver said and took the glass from her.  He wasn’t ready for another incident happening again.

Isabel looked hard at Oliver. She didn’t understand why Oliver took the glass from Laurel.

“Maybe now that you’re having a break you can ask Oliver to take you up on a job in QC. Be his assistant.” Isabel rubbed in. She just had to piss Oliver off.

“His assistant? I thought Felicity was his assistant?”

Oliver’s jaws clenched. He wouldn’t put up with these two women talking wrong about Felicity. He was so mad Laurel had even said those things about Felicity. He was not going to fire Felicity to bring in Laurel. No way.

“Felicity can be his second assistant. Seriously, what does a blonde I.T. girl know anyway? “ Isabel was saying to Laurel. She was ganging up with Laurel against Felicity.

“You get a bonus too. If you are his assistant he’ll probably take you to Russia in his private jet.” Isabel added more fuel to the fire.

Laurel was flabbergasted. Her mouth slightly opened at the last sentence Isabel said.

“Is that true Oliver? What she said? You took Felicity to Russia?” Laurel asked with hurt.

Oliver didn’t even blink once. He was so irritated. He just wanted kill Isabel.

“Laurel we had a business trip and for what it’s worth Isabel came too.” Oliver tried to sound like he was saying the truth because it was the truth, at least most of it was.

“Isabel came too. So it was _not_ a trip for any fun purposes like Isabel mentioned.” Oliver told Laurel with much strength in his words.

Laurel looked at Isabel. One of her eye brows was raised. ‘She is such a phony’ Laurel thought.

“I’m not the one at fault here. I found out Oliver was going away from the flight manifest. Which business partner goes to make business deals without the other partner right? So I confronted him and went with them. It’s not my fault you’re friend’s assistant is an idiot. Take my advice. Stay away from Felicity.” Isabel explained to Laurel like she was some goddess.

Oliver went wooden. He was clenching his fists out of pure rage. He didn’t want to be impolite.

“It was a business meet with our clients in Moscow. Isabel, take a break will you?” Oliver said smoothly.

They both stared at each other. Cold, vicious stares. It was a battle of the stares.  Laurel just stood there, blanked out.

“Fine.” She regained her fake face. “It was good to meet you Laurel.”

Laurel smiled back. Isabel took champagne from the waiters who were carrying the trays and walked near Laurel and leaned near her ear “If you need a job? You call me. I can help.”

She walked off and left Laurel and Oliver back to their silence. Oliver tensed down a little after she left. “Wow, tough woman. “Laurel commented. “Yes, she is. Sorry you had to put up with that. Don’t take anything to your head.” Oliver justified to Laurel. There was nothing more he could do. The damage was done. He had to endure it.

“No I didn’t. Just a lot of information about you and Felicity in one night. Are you two dating? She appeared even at the Verdant that day after.. .. you know what.” Laurel tried to ask Oliver in a non-chalet way.

“No Laurel. I’m not dating her. She is a good friend of mine. “ He was a bit harsh when he said it. He didn’t intend to but it came out like that. He had enough of it.

“Ok Oliver. If you say so.” Laurel answered back. She had found a few friends in the party. She was afraid to meet them. If they found out she was disbarred from her law career it would be worse. She wasn’t ready to for such an early melt down.

Oliver noticed Laurel had found some people she knew. He knew what she was thinking. He wanted tell her it’s ok but he couldn’t breathe.

She had come. FINALLY!


	3. Beauty at it's best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver is totally mesmerized by the one person he's been waiting to see from the beginning of the fund raiser. Someone important makes their huge entry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is up. Thanks for all those wonderful reviews. Really meant a lot to me. I'm sorry it's just one chapter. I wanted to get 2 chapters done today but my college lab schedule totally got crazy. So I'll post maybe 2 more chapters tomorrow. The Bruce/ felicity interactions are going to be up next chapter.Sorry I had to make you guys wait.

At the entrance he found Felicity coming through. She looked around and took off her wrap. Oliver kept looking at her. He’d never seen her this beautiful.

She looked ravishing for his taste. Laurel followed Oliver’s gaze and saw Oliver was staring at Felicity.

“Hey Oliver?” Laurel was calling him but he couldn’t hear anything. The distraction wasn’t working.

Felicity turned around to greet some people, his jaws nearly dropped down. He saw her bare back in the dress. It was fully open. Something started stirring inside him. None of the women in the room equaled Felicity’s beauty tonight. It was a sight to be treasured.

His shoulders felt weak and limp. He wanted to touch her all over.  His eyes went down Felicity’s dress. She wore it simple but gorgeously well. Her lips weren’t painted the usual bright red but a blood red. It suited her. ‘Damn you and you’re beauty Felicity’ Oliver was thinking.

“OLIVER!?” Laurel shouted. “Wha…?” Oliver had come back to reality.

Felicity had noticed Oliver in the room with Laurel. Laurel looked beautiful. She was wearing an amazing green dress with a deep cut showing off her cleavage. Oliver would obviously be with her, was Felicity’s first thought. She always had a feeling Oliver was unattainable.

“Yes Laurel. Felicity is here. I need to talk with her about some arrangements to be made. Bruce Wayne is coming soon. I’ll be back.  Have fun Laurel and enjoy yourself. You deserve some relaxation.” Oliver smiled at Laurel and kissed her on the cheek like a gentleman and walked towards Felicity.

He was back in his trance again. He didn’t want to seem too desperate. It was too much for one night.

“Oliver!” Felicity exclaimed as she made her way through the crowd to where he was standing.

 She was full of smiles. After she had come in she was excited about this party. She couldn’t believe her eyes. The smell of the room filled her nose. All the women in the room looked gorgeous. It seemed like it was a big deal to all these people.

Oliver quietly admired Felicity looking around the room and feeling satisfied with her arrangements. She was the silent hero of the night.

“Great party. I love the orchestra. Guess we didn’t mess that up.” Felicity was telling Oliver.

“I agree with you. Everything is perfect. It couldn’t have been better. Thanks for all your help. I don’t think I could have done it without you.” Oliver confided to Felicity. He was talking near her ear, his warm breathe brushing over her ear.

She shuddered at their sudden closeness.

“I’m glad I got an A+ for my work considering my prowess in the secretarial art.” She winked at Oliver reminding him of her little tantrum in the office after Oliver had recruited her as his assistant.

Oliver couldn’t help laugh at the joke.  He moved back to look at her.

He loved her hairstyle and her hair parted to one side.

 If he didn’t tell her now he would never tell her.

He moved towards her a little closer. “Felicity?” Oliver whispered to her.

“Yeah?” Felicity was waving around to a few people she knew. When she turned around Oliver was just standing a few inches away from her.

They both were aware of the tension.

Oliver concentrated on her and thought through the words well before saying them.

“You look… Lovely tonight! You’re a vision. I’m so glad you came.” Oliver told Felicity. His cheeks were red.

He placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a re-assuring look.

She felt it every time Oliver touched her shoulder. She felt hot and she could feel her cheeks flaming up. Felicity felt it every time she was with him in the foundry, office and at parties like these.  

For some moments they both forgot their working relationship and felt the emotional connection that ran deeper than they knew.

Both of them jumped out of their revere. Moira was calling Oliver in the distance.

“Thanks for everything once again.” Oliver said softly to her and kissed her cheek gently. Felicity broke into a mild smile.

Felicity was overwhelmed with feelings.  She never expected a kiss on the cheek.

“No Oliver. Thank you for being there for me.” She replied back with much gratitude. It was a true moment and a stepping stone to their relationship.

“I have to go. I want you to have a great time. And go easy on the red wine.” Oliver joked to Felicity. He knew she loved red wine and he’d seen her multiple times drinking it in parties where she got easily bored.

Felicity laughed at Oliver’s sense of humor. Oliver had eased up with her the past few months. It was a relief.

“I can take care of myself. Something tells me I’m not going to be drunk this time.” Felicity smirked at Oliver. He knew who she was talking about.

The moment she found out he was one of the elite people of Gotham and a big business man she knew Oliver and Bruce were going to butt heads.

It was a true match of wits.

But that was not the issue now. She moved on and met some friends from the finance department who she knew well.

Oliver moved to the corner his mother was standing. She was talking to some people who were clients of Queen Consolidated.

When Oliver moved up he could hear they were talking about Bruce Wayne. Oliver rolled his eyes.’ Why was everyone so excited about him?’ He thought to himself.

Moira smiled up at Oliver and took his hand. “Oliver, this is Mr. Abraham Carter. He is one of our big investors and donors for tonight. He just wanted to meet you. “Moira introduced him to Carter.

Oliver shook his hand. “How do you do? Hope you all are enjoying the fund raiser.” Oliver inquired to Carter.

“We’re really enjoying ourselves tonight. It’s lovely. The food is especially really good. Moira sets up the best parties in the city.” Carter and Moira broke a small laugh. Oliver joined into the laughter.

For one night for the sake of the company and his mother he had to act nice and put on his façade of a happy person. It was stressful.

“I’m so honored.” Moira told Carter.

“So, I saw that Bruce Wayne is coming tonight?” Carter asked Moira.

“Yes, he is going to be here any time soon. He agreed immediately to be the chief guest tonight. Bruce is a wonderful man. I’ve been friends with him for quite some time. Very smart man. I’m impressed by his ability to run such a huge company.” Moira was going on about the great traits that surrounded Bruce.

He really was every word Moira had mentioned.

Carter heaved a laugh. “Yes , yes. I agree. He is such a great addition to the business world. Bruce’s stock portfolio for this year was amazing. He put up his stocks in the public this year and they soared like crazy in the market. People want to invest in his company. I’m actually really looking forward to see this young man and maybe strike up a deal myself. “ Carter rambled on.

For Oliver everyone rambled on continuously and now it was about Bruce. It was annoying.

“Well maybe you should Abe.” Moira added “But don’t forget us at QC. We depend on you.” Moira joked lightly.

“You know I won’t Moira. Thanks again.” Carter said, shook hands with Oliver and left them standing there looking around. It was 8:15. Bruce was supposed to be there at 8 but he was nowhere to be seen.

People were getting a little restless.

“Where is Bruce? Should I call him?” Moira inquired inquisitively to Oliver.

“I guess we should call him.” Oliver knew he would be late. In that way he was like Oliver. He liked arriving fashionably late to parties. It was his thing apparently.

Oliver picked up his phone to dial the number Moira had given him to call him. At that moment everyone heard a loud sound.

It was way too loud and there was lights flashing outside everywhere.

Oliver couldn’t place the sound. It was like the sound of a huge motor or something drilling away.

In a few moments a huge Helicopter was descending near the balcony but not to close. The size of the balcony was huge for a helicopter to land.

But it didn’t land. Everyone had shuffled out to the balcony. They were looking up at the massive Helicopter.

Everyone’s clothes were flying around at the amount of wind the helicopter generated.

Oliver ran out with the others too. He looked up.

Felicity was inside the room. She didn’t understand the commotion. She knew it was a helicopter in a few moments. She didn’t know what was going on and walked with the other people to the balcony to see what was the exactly going on. She spotted Oliver and came to stand next to him.

“What’s going on?” she shouted to Oliver in the middle of the noise.

Oliver just stared up and didn’t even reply.

HE WAS HERE! The SOB (according to Oliver) had to use the damn helicopter.

Here we go Oliver thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the reviews. next chapter will be some major Bruce and felicity awesomeness. Sorry for the wait and if this chapter was a little boring. I want to make the next chapter even better with some nice Brulicity moments. Sorry I didn't know any other shipper name! Enjoy!


	4. The amazing Bruce Wayne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce Wayne finally hits Starling city's fund raiser with a bang!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter's up. I saw all the reviews. I want to thank everyone for all the reviews. I could only get one chapter up. I have a lot of work to do in college and I'm trying to update stories as fast as I can. Please enjoy. I promise more Bruce and Felicity interactions in next chapter.

‘A helicopter? Seriously?  This guy was good, really good.’ Oliver couldn’t stop the stream of hate towards Bruce.

The media crew had actually been pretty quite at the fund raiser, but it was in full swing now. So many reporters had gathered near the other end of the road waiting to catch a glimpse of Gotham’s finest business man.

 One local news station had another helicopter hovering above with so many lights flashing. It was a serious frenzy.

 The helicopter near the balcony had opened its door. It was the moment everyone had been waiting for.

 Instead of a man, a rope ladder had dropped down. Everyone became quite.

 And out of the helicopter and on to the rope ladder came a man. His face was not visible yet. The flaps of the suit he was wearing were flying in the wind. He came down the ladder.

 No one could see his face. His shoes were shining in the light.

 The lights were blinding her face. Felicity knew the man was popular but this was over the top.

 He climbed down the ladder and he reached the second last rung. The distance between the balcony floor and the rung he was standing at was a pretty big distance.

 Everyone was anticipating his next move when suddenly he jumped off the ladder onto the balcony floor with a huge thud.

 Some girls shuddered a bit after he landed on the floor.  But he recovered and stood up and adjusted his suit and held both his hands out to the side, looked around at everyone and yelled “Good evening everyone. Sorry I’m late.I know I’m going to be giving a speech inside but I want to thank The Amazing Moira Queen for letting me be a part of this event!!!!”

 “Thanks Bruce.” She was yelling back at him in the midst of the sound.

 Everybody was cheering and it was an acknowledgement that the party had started.

 Bruce Wayne was here. It was probably a moment everyone was going to be speaking of for weeks to come.

 He buttoned up his suit and walked towards Moira. Oliver and Thea had joined Moira.

 Oliver looked around to see if Felicity was there but she had gone inside.

 “Welcome Bruce. We’re so glad you could make it. I have to say, nice entrance.” Moira greeted Bruce and held his hand.

 “Moira. It’s so great to be here. I’m honored I could be here for this Wonderful cause. What can I say? I know how to get the party started.” Bruce said in a deep voice. Laughing along with Moira, all his 32 whites in place.

 He looked over at Oliver.

 “Hello Bruce. How have you been? It’s been way to long.” Oliver came out and offered his hand to Bruce.

 Bruce sighed and smiled back at Oliver.

 “I’m doing well. It’s been a long time indeed. You and I have a lot of catching up to do.” Bruce said and shook his hand.

 They were literally crushing their hands.

 Bruce knew they were rivals, not in a ‘I have to destroy him’ way but a competitive way. He would have to leave their enemy status for one night, just to please the public.

 Finally Bruce left Oliver’s hand and gave him a smug smile.

 “Long time? I agree. How has Starling city been treating you?” Oliver asked Bruce.

 “I like the city. Pretty calm for my standards.” Bruce was subtly saying to Oliver. The crowd had moved in to the hall by then.

 “That’s good. Enjoy your stay here. I hope you enjoy tonight as much as possible.” Oliver told Bruce as politely as he could.

 Thea could feel the awkwardness between the two. It was getting to its heights. She wanted to break the ice a bit.

 “Mr.Wayne! I’m Thea,” She jumped in and put out her hand to shake his.

 Before she could complete. “Thea Queen, daughter of Moira Queen. I know who you are.” Smiled Bruce and shook her hand.

 “I’m well acquainted with the honorary members of the Queen family and I also know you’re a very capable young lady.” Bruce explained proudly. He knew the Queen family pretty well.

She blushed a bit. “My mom does that a bit. Going around talking about me.” Thea lovingly looked at her mom.

 “Honestly we’ve all been waiting for your arrival. We are glad you could make it.” Thea told Bruce and made way for him to enter the hall.

 Oliver had excused himself and went in to attend the other guests.

 Bruce, Moira and Thea walked into hall. “Wow! I’m really impressed with these arrangements you’ve made. The orchestra is amazing. How did Thea even allow you to bring an orchestra? I thought there was going to be a punk rock band or something? Isn’t that the fad now days?” He jokingly asked Moira and looked at Thea.

 Thea laughed. He was charming and funny. “Punk rock band? How old are you again?” Thea asked sarcastically.

 “Trust me Thea, I’m not that old and I know a few bands like Greenday and Imagine dragons. I try to keep up with the latest trends.” Bruce told Thea with much pride and dignity.

 “You know these bands? Cool. I’ve been telling Oliver to listen to these things for long but he doesn’t care about all this. Coming back from the island kind of ruined civilization for him.” Thea openly told Bruce.

 He knew Oliver had been stranded on an island for 5 years. It was all over the news he was dead but he had survived and come back alive.

 Bruce really admired that in Oliver. You needed guts to survive crap like that.

 “Thea, let Bruce have some fun.” Moira interrupted their exchange.

 “Ok, Have a great time.” Thea told Bruce and walked off to meet Roy who had just come in.

 Thea walked off letting Bruce enjoy the rest of the evening.

 Moira laughed. “I’ll tell you this.” She lowered her voice a bit. “I just let everyone think that I arranged everything but trust me, it was mostly done by someone very special.” Moira confided to Bruce.

 He looked up at Moira surprisingly. “Who is this special person?”

 “It was her.” Moira pointed to Felicity who was standing near the bar.

 Her body was resting on the bar slab. One hand was resting on the table and in the other hand she had a glass of red wine.

 She had moved on to the bar after seeing Bruce jump out of the helicopter’s ladder. It was a really stupid party trick according to her.

 She observed Oliver’s face when Bruce had arrived. He seemed angry. It wasn’t obvious but she knew Oliver well by now.

 She was intrigued by Bruce at first but after his stupid jump she wasn’t even interested in him.

 Felicity sighed and looked around the bar and spotted Bruce looking at her. He had been looking at her for the past 5 minutes, Moira was explaining a few things about the party and some arrangements she had made.

 She didn’t know what it was but she returned his gaze. It didn’t seem like staring it was a different thing she couldn’t explain it at all.

 Bruce saw Felicity returning his gaze. His breathing became erratic.

 She was breathtaking. He had eyed many women in the room when he entered. Many were looking at him when he entered the hall and he had to agree they looked amazing but she was different.

 She was none like those girls he’d seen before. She looked simple yet graceful and her dress was a big hit in his eyes.

 He had found some information about her. She looked similar to the picture of Oliver’s assistant. He couldn’t remember the name though.

 She looked very different from the photos he’d seen.

 Bruce wanted to talk to her. Before he could walk over to Felicity he was distracted by Moira.

 “Do you know her? You both keep looking at each other.”

 “No I don’t know her but she looks familiar to me.” Bruce quickly covered up.

 “She’s Felicity Smoak. Oliver’s assistant.” Moira filled in Bruce.

 ‘That was her name’ Bruce remembered.

 “Oh ok. Well maybe I should personally thank her later about the various preparations she’s done to make this event a success. I applaud good talent” Bruce told Moira confidently with a smile.

 “You can, right after you make your speech for the night. How’s that sound?”

 “Excellent.” Bruce told Moira. He couldn’t say no to her. He looked at Felicity one more time and walked towards the stage to make his speech.

 Felicity was expecting Bruce to come speak to her but he walked away.

 She drank up the rest of her wine and joined the others in the main hall.

 It looked like Bruce was going to make his speech for the night. The music had stopped playing and everyone had concentrated on Bruce taking the center stage.

 He looked like a hero. People could see the confidence in his posture. He looked lovely in the light.

 Oliver looked up at Bruce thinking what he was going to say this time.

 “Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I’m Bruce Wayne. Are you guys enjoying yourselves? Because I know I am.”

 “YES!” Everyone shouted from the crowd.

 “That’s the spirit! I’m from Gotham city. As some of you know I’m the CEO of Wayne Enterprises. But that doesn’t matter tonight because we’re all here for a good cause. My good friend Moira arranged this superb fund raiser not just for an evening of fun and frolic but for all of us to participate in a good deed tonight. To donate money for those children who have lost their parent or parents in any kind of mishap or accident” Bruce explained loudly, smiling at everyone.

 “And for those who know and don’t know I lost my parents at a very young age.” He stopped and looked down trying to gain some steadiness.

 “They were my life but they died and I’ve mourned them ever since. I can understand the pain children go through even when they lose their mom or dad by natural causes. It’s even more difficult to be orphaned at such a tender age. No help, no one to talk to, being bullied by fellow classmates in class, feeling like a loser and moving through a bunch of foster homes.” Bruce explained and paused. He wanted to let people get a minute of the reality of the situation.

 “I’m not here to go on about my story but I’m here to encourage all of you to do something right. There are children who are going through a life they _don’t_ deserve and Moira is doing a good thing for the youngsters of Starling city. I promise you all on her behalf that this won’t be a decision you will regret.”

 “So, take out your cheque books and wallets and donate for a good cause. Saying that, I would like to donate a sum of 5 million dollars to the Queen orphanage.”

 Bruce took out a cheque book from his breast pocket and signed a cheque for 5 million dollars. He called Moira to the stage and gave her the cheque.

 “Finally I want to thank the Queen family for calling me over here for this matter and arranging such a great fund raiser. Thanks Moira.” He thanked her gracefully and took the stage again.

 “I just want to say one more thing. Special thanks to a Miss. Felicity Smoak. The true person behind this amazing fund raiser. A big round of applause for her. She’s standing right there.” Bruce pointed to Felicity and everyone looked at her. People started clapping for her.

 Felicity didn’t know what to do. She looked at Bruce and smiled at him. It was a beautiful gesture.

 Oliver suddenly saw Bruce and Felicity looking at each other. He felt a pang of sadness.

 Bruce openly applauded Felicity. He felt guilty he hadn’t even thought of it. She deserved so much more credit than she received. He looked down out of guilt.

 ‘No wonder Felicity was so interested in Bruce.’ Oliver thought to himself.

 Bruce walked down the stage. He was shaking his hands with everyone and moved to the back.

 Moira took the stage and announced that dinner was ready. Everyone started shuffling out. Oliver went to Felicity to accompany her to dinner.

 Before he could go he saw someone else beside her. He stopped in his tracks.

 He saw Bruce going near Felicity.

 Felicity was even more beautiful in person. “Good evening Miss. Smoak.” Bruce introduced himself to her.

 “Good evening Bruce.”

 “Would you like to have dinner with me?” asked Bruce in the most natural way possible.

 The least she could do for what he had done for her was accept.

 Felicity looked hard at Bruce.

 “So?” Bruce asked her. He was kind of jumpy.

 Dinner in a dinner hall? It wasn’t a big deal Felicity thought to herself.

 Finally she spoke out. “Yes! I would love to join you for dinner.” Felicity replied.

 “Excellent” Bruce said excitedly. He was really glad she accepted his offer.

 To Felicity it was just a normal dinner in a dinner hall at a usual party, but what she didn’t realize was her life was about to change in so many ways.

It was a night to be treasured.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised you guys a lot of Bruce/Felicity interactions but as I wrote the story I realised I couldn't touch up on it much this chapter. Next chapter will be fully about them. Enjoy!


	5. A lovely encounter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Felicity finally meet and have some nice time together with some honest views out in the open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Back after the hiatus in my writing. I've been emotionally demolished by the ending of the last Arrow episode. I have to agree it really caused a problem in my writing. So when I got down to write this chapter finally, I really put my angst in it and made it all about Bruce and Felicity. I'm still angry at Oliver. At the rate things are going I want Felicity to be relieved of this Oliver pain and enjoy her time with someone who could really care about her.   
> I took a really long time to write this and I know I made everyone wait so long for the next chapter so I wrote this pretty long. Enjoy it guys.

Dinner was served and everyone moved over to the dinner area. Oliver was stunned to actually see Felicity go to dinner with Bruce. Even when everyone was leaving Oliver was still standing there, totally distracted not knowing what to do.

He had lost Felicity to a guy who came in for half an hour. It hit him very hard in the skull.

Bruce placed his hand on the small of her back. He was impressed with her figure. She looked athletic to him.

Felicity was totally aware of his hand on her back. It was a new touch but it didn’t feel like he was groping nor had any ulterior motive. She saw Oliver before she left to the dinner hall. He looked sad. It wasn’t anything new but it seemed odd.

She shrugged it off knowing it wouldn’t be anything about her. To Felicity Oliver and Bruce were unattainable but Bruce didn’t see it that way.

The dinner hall was huge. There were many circular tables which seated 3 people at each one. Felicity was scared for a moment because she saw name cards on each table and a small feeling of fear creeped up on her that Oliver’s seat would be next to her’s.

Felicity was nibbling her thumb nail a bit. Bruce noticed something was wrong.

“Hey” He whispered to her. “Are you ok?” Bruce asked quietly. He didn’t want to disturb her train of thoughts.

“Uhmm.. yes I am. Let me find where we can sit. Ok?” Felicity hurriedly went off to find if she had to sit next to Oliver.

She was dreading it. After searching a few tables she found Oliver’s name embossed on one of the cards on a table in the center.

Felicity let out a huge sigh of relief. Next to Oliver were Bruce and Moira’s cards.  

 She didn’t understand the reason to be scared about this. Oliver could be with whom he wanted. There was no   obligation to fulfill to her. But she just felt scared because she had accepted to have dinner with Bruce.

The last time she showed interest in Barry she had to endure the wrath of Oliver. She still didn’t know whether it was jealousy or just an irritation she didn’t disarm the bomb.

Frankly, she could do what she wanted too. There was no need to feel awkward about this but now she could not sit next to Bruce.

The least she could do was have dinner with Bruce like he requested and just leave, it was really nice of him to applaud her in front of her. Moreover, he probably had more girlfriends than she could count. He would forget her tomorrow too.

Bruce probably thanked so many girls in public like this before, so why was she even bothering about this. She had no answer how many ever times she washed it in her brains. There was some attraction she could not explain. Such an attraction was just a danger and she knew she was kidding herself.

At that moment she knew she was making a mistake and had to get away from Bruce.

“You found us a place to sit?” Bruce asked. He came out of nowhere.

“About that. You have a seat next to Oliver and Moira, so we can’t sit together. I’m sorry.” Felicity said with a straight face. Trying to hide her overflow of confusion.

He just swept his eyes over her. There was something different about her he couldn’t explain. If it were someone else they would have just lied to sit next to him. It was a constant irritation in the life of a billionaire.

Bruce wanted to be this true person but maybe something’s were not true. It was always a façade he had to hold in front of people. He was not any great person. A natural low life who fought crime in the nights. It didn’t make his ego any better.

To the people of Gotham he was not some hero. He was a person who caused mass destruction even if he saved the people of Gotham from the crime lurking around.

No one really believed he was some sort of hero except a few kids and Alfred, his butler, confidant and probably the closest thing he had to a father.

Bruce Wayne was just a fad to the public. He had money, girls, went away on a lot of getaways and had brains. No one really knew he was a true hero but a scorned and scarred one. He was determined to change that but things weren’t working the way he wanted.

Bruce looked around and saw people were standing and having dinner near the tables. It was a full on buffet.

“I have an idea, why don’t we get some food, and we can just stand and eat? How does that sound?” Bruce offered. He didn’t know what else to do. Moira would ask but he would just say the same reason again.

Felicity looked hard at Bruce. She didn’t mind but she just wanted to know if there was some ulterior motive behind this.

“Why are you doing this?” Felicity pulled the question out of the blue.

Bruce’s eyebrow’s pulled back a bit at the question. He didn’t want Felicity to think he was a flirt.

“Why am I doing what?” Bruce asked nicely. He was scared, honestly because he felt that she thought he was the stereotype billionaire trying to bang every hot girl on the block.

“You know what I’m talking about, this whole thing. Thanking me on the stage, looking at me like you’ve never seen me before and asking me to have dinner when you know you need to be sitting next to Moira. What is going on?” Felicity just asked him point blank.

Bruce just stood there not knowing what to say. It was so difficult for him to actually find someone to realize who he was.

His face dropped down a bit at what hit him. “Honestly I don’t know what to say. Many girls don’t care what I have to say, they think everything I do is with some ulterior motive. There was no motive this time. I wanted to genuinely thank you. It was a decision of honoring someone who did something right. I don’t need to justify it to you to.” Bruce said plainly. He was raw. No hiding.

Felicity was taken aback. She could feel that she had hurt him a bit. But it wasn’t her fault, there was no use getting hurt all the time by people she couldn’t have.

“Why are you telling me all this?” Felicity asked Bruce. She didn’t understand why he was being so nice. Yes he wanted to have dinner with her but why all this?

“I know about you. You’re not some random assistant who works for Oliver. You’re a woman who has a lot of skill. You’ve worked really hard to get to where you are and trust me, you don’t look like a person who slept with Oliver to get to the top of your game. Why am I telling you all this? I’m just really intrigued by you. I know you’re thinking that I say this to a lot of women, but I don’t.” Bruce just mentioned everything about Felicity she wanted Oliver to understand in one day.

She bit her bottom lip and finally made her mind. He was waiting for an answer. Felicity didn’t answer back, she took Bruce’s hand to the start of the buffet and handed him a plate and took one for herself.

A small smile was creeping on Bruce’s lips. He had no idea what had changed her mind. Honestly he didn’t feel the need to lie to her. It looked like lying didn’t sit well with her.

Felicity was just picking up stuff she liked on to her plate. She was a little stressed. Whatever it was , she was talking to Bruce Wayne.

She observed he was a light eater. He didn’t pile up too much on his plate. They had got their food and stood near the corner.

“So tell me Felicity, what’s your favorite food?” He seemed totally at ease with her.

Felicity smiled. She promised herself she wouldn’t ramble today.

“I love pizza, with lots and lots of cheese. Ice cream and mac and cheese. Pizza gets me happy.” Felicity ran through her favorites with Bruce.

He smiled at her. She was amusing and fun. “What about you? You seem super fit and look like you body build too. Guess you don’t look like the mac and cheese type.” Felicity pointed out to Bruce.

He choked on the last comment. “I don’t look like a mac and cheese type? Nice. Best comment I’ve received. Really Felicity.” He jokingly commented.

“I like mac and cheese for what it’s worth and ice cream. I don’t body build. Seriously. I work out often. That’s what makes my body look like I’m body building. Do you work out often?” Bruce asked Felicity. It was a nice conversation. It didn’t seem fake to both of them.

This question just reminded Felicity of how she didn’t have time for working out nor training.

“I try jogging in the morning, nothing more. I was a big geek in college and never really participated in any events that were sports-y. My job is very consuming and I go home very late at nights. Oliver always ends up giving me a tad too much of work.” She said winking her eye at Bruce.

He smiled the most genuine smile he had felt in ages. “I get it. Being an assistant is tiresome and that to you seem to be working late at nights too. I think I need to have a talk with Oliver and tell him to make you stop working too much.” Bruce joked on.

He felt like this enormous weight lifted off his shoulders tonight. He never knew he could have a normal conversation with a woman who really looked like she didn’t care if he was rich or not.

“Yeah right, like he’s going to listen. I don’t even know how he sits through board meetings. He also works really hard. I got to give the man more credit than he gets.” Felicity had opened up about Oliver for the first time.

“Wow. The first time I’m hearing you saying something more about your boss. I’ll tell you this, I’ve slept through board meetings. This guy had this business offer to boost up the advertising in my company and he had a few slides on how he was going to do it. It was good but I just couldn’t so I snored my way through the whole presentation.” Bruce narrated on.

Felicity was eating some of the salad and laughed aloud. The way he said things were really goofy. She listened intently as Bruce was explaining some fun things at office.

“And? Someone would have thrown water on you right?” Felicity suggested laughing at her suggestion.

“No way, I just slept happily, I think I even had a dream or something and my friend woke me up when the meeting was over and the guy just rolled his eyes and left. I’m not even sure the deal was settled.” Bruce was telling the story like it was some cloudy memory.

Felicity had a good laugh at this story. She’d seen many times Oliver’s eyes drooping and they always did when Isabel was around.

“Oliver doesn’t sleep in meetings but I’ve seen his eyes droop a lot of times when Isabel Rochev talks business proposals. It’s such a tough situation because I want to laugh but I can’t. Best days in office.” Felicity mentioned to Bruce.

“You really like Oliver don’t you? You can be honest with me. I won’t tell anything to the tabloids.” Bruce comforted her.

Felicity was a little aware of the weight of Bruce’s words. “I..I don’t like him in that way. He’s just a..” Before Felicity could finish Moira had walked up to Bruce.

“Saved by Moira Felicity.” Bruce added before turning to talk to Moira. She greeted Oliver’s mom and stood behind to allow them to speak.

She had a chance to really admire Bruce from a far. He was tall, not to thin. Dark hair, which was not gelled up but neatly cut. His eyes were filled with a rage to succeed. Felicity guessed his suit would have been an overly expensive Armani suit custom stitched for him.

Felicity could see the muscles he had through the ripples of his suit. Bruce was equally attractive as Oliver but there was something about him that drew people to him.

He had a personality that overcame his other qualities which made his face no equal to the person he was. The drive and passion to be a great person resonated across his whole frame.

Felicity had figured it out finally.

“Bruce we had a seat for you next to us.” Moira had noticed Felicity was talking to Bruce.

“Moira, I just thought I’ll have a little chat with Miss.Smoak. Why don’t you continue without me and I’ll join you in some time.” Bruce told Moira without even waiting for her reaction and started talking to Felicity again.

“What were we talking about?” Bruce began to talk to Felicity.

Felicity was shocked Bruce turned his back on Moira to talk with her. Moira stood looking at both of them and left.

Moira could understand Bruce was lightly smitten by Felicity.

Felicity didn’t want to start off about Oliver again.

“I remember, Oliver right?” Bruce reminded her again.

Her eyes went down again into pain. Bruce immediately saw the reaction. There was a deep connection that went down between Oliver and Felicity. She really liked him and it obvious on her face.

“Maybe we shouldn’t talk about it. I see your face every time you talk about Oliver. Is there something going on between you two? I prefer complete honesty.” Bruce looked Felicity right in the eye and spoke those words.

He didn’t want to feel like this idiot who just stood there being himself and coming to realize that it was all a waste of time on someone who had feelings for someone else.

Felicity’s mind twisted in so many ways. She just wanted to tell him the real truth behind it all so she could remove the pain and heartbreak and could sit in her own hole.

She swallowed probably a large amount of saliva before she said anything. ‘C’mon Felicity, lets just say this and get it over with.’

“Uhmm Bruce, no I don…don’t like him. Honestly.” Felicity told him after much debate. It was the most difficult decision she had to make. There was no doubt about it. Once it slipped her mouth she didn’t know why she said it.

Bruce let out a huge deep breathe. This was a huge relief and if he saw the amount of strength it took her to say she doesn’t like him, Bruce never said anything about it either.

Felicity breathed a little and gave Bruce a small smile before saying anything else.

 Everyone was finished with their food and moving to the hall again to chat a little, have some coffee and some couples danced a little.

Bruce and Felicity just stood there smiling at each other with half eaten plates.

“If you’re done with food, why don’t we go to the hall? I need to talk to some investors for my company. But I would really appreciate it if we could have one dance.” Bruce asked her. His voice was husky.

“Yes.” Was all she said as both of them left to clear their plates and move to the hall for an epic dance together soon into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update the next chapter in a few days. My feels are all over the place and I got a review that said to put up chapters fast to get rid of these horrible feels floating around so I will try my best to update often! Thanks for all the reviews. You all are very kind for waiting for me to update the next chapter! :)


	6. First Dance!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Felicity goodness. That's all I'm going to say!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back with the next update. Sorry it took me so long to update this. I'm writing three stories simultaneously and I have college too. This chapter is going to be some amazing Bruce and Felicity goodness. After the recent episode of Arrow I realized Felicity's life is way to tied up with Oliver's and she hardly has any life apart from QC and the foundry so I just gushed in and wrote Bruce and Felicity together and both of them taking an instant liking to each other. Felicity is such a good person she deserves all the love in the world!

It wasn’t such a bad day for Felicity. She had dinner with Bruce, a little awkward but not horrible. In her books of all the parties she had attended this was probably one of the best.

Most parties the Queen family had held Felicity drained herself out with lots of red wine, investors really didn’t interest her at all and if they were of any interest she could hack their computers.  Felicity had the top edge over them.

She had walked over to the hall after finishing dinner and saw Bruce had already started talking to some investors. He was fast.

Bruce saw Felicity looking at him and in the middle of a conversation, he gave her a smile. She couldn’t help but smile back. He looked so calm and at ease with champagne in one hand and lightly talking to the others. Bruce was living the billionaire life.

Felicity was fully not convinced though. He was charming and smooth, but way too smooth. He looked calm but driven, he slept through business deals but was always on the top. Everything didn’t add up for her.

Before she could think of anything else a strong elbow nudged her back. “Hey!” Felicity yelled and turned around to see Diggle there. He had just come to the party.

“Man, that hurt.” Felicity complained with her eyebrows scrunched up a bit. “It should hurt, that was the intention of it.” Diggle joked.

“I can see that you’re clearly enjoying yourself with Master Wayne.” Diggle made an observation to her. His mouth was making a pout.

 “Don’t make that face Digg. It’s not what you think.”

“Oh really? Well the I.T. girl has a new fan boy in Bruce Wayne.” Diggle prompted her.

Felicity coughed at the word fan boy. “Fan boy? Are you watching too much T.V. again?”  

“T.V.? I have enough crime fighting to do with you and Oliver. I don’t have time for all that.” Diggle tried shoving the question out.

“Whatever Diggle. He was nice enough to have dinner with me, we talked and that’s all. Bruce is a good guy to talk with.” Felicity smiled to herself. She was blushing.

The orchestra had started playing music again and some couples had stated to dance. Diggle and Felicity looked at those who were dancing.

“Maybe it’s time you had a dance with someone like Oliver?” Diggle was suggesting. Felicity didn’t mind dancing with Oliver but she wanted to share a dance with Bruce. Tonight was it. She didn’t want anything more than that with him.

Last time she had a connection to Barry and went to Central city Oliver and her had fought and she wasn’t ready to fight again.

This conflict within her had to stop soon. Her life choices were beginning to revolve around Oliver and she didn’t like it much.

“I’ll think about it. I promised Bruce for a dance.” Felicity answered. Diggle turned around in a little shock.  

He was happy Felicity was getting an outlet from Oliver. The man just kept her within arm’s length too many times.

“Good for you.” Was all Diggle said and left to check up on security. Felicity took in a deep breath, collected all her nerves and went to get Bruce. He seemed pretty done talking with most people.

Bruce saw Felicity approach him. He started walking across to her when suddenly Oliver swooped in and slipped his arm around her stomach and turned her around to face him. By instinct she curled her hands around his hands.

Bruce saw what had happened. He just stood there looking at Oliver.

“OH MY GOD, Oliver! You scared the hell out of me.”  Felicity yelped out of irritation. She felt bad for Bruce. He wanted to dance with her. She turned her face to see Bruce, but he was gone.

“I’m sorry Felicity. Just wanted to surprise you.” Oliver justified his pathetic actions.

“If you wanted surprise me? Looks like you won. I wanted to dance with Bruce, Oliver.”

“Too bad, he can wait.” He was so rude. It got on Felicity’s skin sometimes.

Oliver slid his right arm around her waist and took her left hand in his. Felicity looked at Oliver for a second. “Just dance with me.” Oliver said. Felicity placed her arm on his back.

Oliver lightly danced with her to the music. She seemed uninterested in dancing with him. Felicity had imagined her first dance to be magical but she was wrong tonight. She didn’t even try dancing with Oliver much.

“What are you so angry about?” Felicity just stared back at Oliver for even asking that question. “What do you think, Oliver?” Felicity was moving around with Oliver.

“You like Bruce now?  I don’t know what you see in him. I have never liked him and he might even become a potential competitor for our company. Be careful Felicity.”  Oliver warned after ranting about Bruce.

“Hey, I don’t like Bruce. We had dinner and he asked me to dance with him, before I could go, you come in and dance with me in front of him. That’s rude.” Felicity argued back. She was in protective mode about Bruce.

“He might look all charming to you but he isn’t. “

“How would you know? I could say the same about you. Oliver Queen the billionaire, vigilante at night. That’s not really charming is it?” Felicity was super pissed at Oliver for interfering in her business.

Oliver rolled his eyes at Felicity. “That’s different. I’m talking about his character.”

“Not everyone is what they seem Oliver. Bruce seems pretty normal to me so stop judging. You know I don’t even feel like dancing with you Oliver.” Felicity mentioned sadly and left Oliver stunned.

She didn’t need to Oliver to make decisions about her love life. It was just one night. Felicity was enraged.

Felicity stomped off to the bar to drown her anger in a glass of red wine.  It was back to square one of sucky parties.

“Maybe you should go a little slow.” Said a voice behind Felicity. She looked back to see Bruce while downing her third glass for the night.

Felicity cleared her throat. “Just getting some anger down.”

“By downing a little too much wine? Are you angry at Oliver?” Bruce prompted her.

“Does it look like I’m angry at Oliver?” Felicity asked a little scared he had found out. Bruce sighed and leaned on the bar table on his back, resting his elbows on the table.

He looked at her with a half smile. “Yes.”

Felicity pursed her blood red lips. She looked at him and then at the couples that were dancing.

“C’mon Felicity, you know better to make your own decisions. Men like Oliver and me are stubborn. We protect the people we love. Oliver was just being over protective when he grabbed you for a dance. It’s very apparent he doesn’t like me at all. He doesn’t want you hurt Felicity.” Bruce just explained every single thought that was nagging her.

“What?” Bruce asked her. He was totally in dilemma at what she was thinking.

“Nothing. You just put down everything I was thinking about in words.” Felicity admired Bruce for being understanding about the situation.

“So get yourself to the dance floor with me Felicity. Please.” He held out his hand to her. She couldn’t stop herself and obliged.

They moved slowly to the floor where some people were dancing. Bruce lightly placed her hand on the small of her back. Her hands instantly slid up to his neck and her right arm held his right arm. She smiled up at him.

Bruce slowly started to make small moves to make her comfortable with his body movements. They were dancing in sync now after five minutes. They both looked into each other’s eyes. It was a beautiful unspoken moment for them.

Bruce held her close to him. Felicity could feel his breathe on her. It smelled minty. She felt this electric shock go through her and suddenly it became hard to breathe with him holding her like that. Felicity then leaned on his chest.

“Are you still bothered by what happened before?” Bruce asked her. He wanted to make sure she was all right.

“Not really Bruce.  Maybe I need to get used to this.”

Bruce looked down at her. “Get used to what? Dancing with billionaires?” 

Felicity brushed off a laugh. “That and Oliver, freaking out whenever I’m showing an interest in some guy.”

“Your showing interest in me? Never knew I was so likeable.” Bruce was just trying to lighten the mood.

“Oliver really hates me, I guess. Like I said before. He’s just being overprotective of you. It’s his natural instinct to save you from any lurking trouble.” Bruce consoled her.

Felicity backed her head off his chest and looked up at him. “Does that mean your trouble?” Felicity asked.

“Well I am trouble in Oliver’s eyes. Look at it this way, new guy comes in, oh and add that Oliver Queen doesn’t like the new guy, talks with everyone and then befriends the great Felicity Smoak, talks with her and asks her to have dinner with him and then goes to the dance floor to have a lovely dance. Before he goes to dance with her she is scooped up by Oliver himself. “ Bruce narrated the story as a third person to her. It was amusing to Felicity. He was a good narrator.

“The point of the story? Oliver doesn’t trust people. It takes him a long time to have a feeling of trust instilled in himself and others. He was on an island for five years, with no help and letting people in on any secret would be a mistake.” Bruce understood what Oliver was going through.

Bruce didn’t get stranded on an island but he understood the pain of not being able to trust anyone either. Most people in Gotham never trusted him.

Being the vigilante of Gotham came with its minuses. In the eyes of Gotham he was not a true hero at all. It was a daily conflict which ran through him every day of his life.

“Nice story Bruce. You’re a good narrator. Looks like you have some experience in not being trusted and not trusting anyone.”

“I’ve observed and I have my own issues. That’s a story for another day.” Bruce replied. He held her tighter and nestled into her blonde flowing her. It smelled good.

 Felicity buried her head deeper into his chest. “What’s the catch of the story Bruce?”

He was debating this for a long time.

“A date.” It was all he said.

She stopped dancing and removed her hands from his neck and his right hand and placed it on his two arms. Felicity was thinking hard. She didn’t want to get hurt again. One thing led to another and the experiences she’d had in the past were coming to her head now.

Going on a date with Bruce Wayne was going to cause a lot of press. It was do or die.

He shook her lightly. His eyebrows rose, waiting for her answer.

“Yes.” It came out smoothly.

“Be ready at 8 tomorrow night Felicity.” He took her hands in his and twirled her around. Her smile was spread all across her face.

By the time they finished the song was over. Bruce took her to the side. “It’s late Bruce. I need to leave.”Felicity told Bruce. It was getting late and she needed some time to process what the hell had happened today.

“I understand I freaked you out today Felicity.” Bruce apologized indirectly.

“No you didn’t. You handled the situation pretty well. I feel better about Oliver’s swoop-me-for- a –dance thing he did.”

“Glad you feel better.” Bruce was smiling down on her.

“What about tomorrow?”

“You’ll know soon.” He slipped a card into her hand.

“Ok, Bruce! Thanks for this lovely night.”

“My pleasure Felicity.” What he did next was unexpected. He picked Felicity’s hand and kissed it. Felicity shuddered a bit by the touch of his lips on her hands.

She smiled back at him and left to tell Diggle and Oliver. Bruce watched as she walked away into the crowd and out.

He was filled with an entire feeling of satisfaction that he had done something right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank all of those who have liked and commented such good things on this fiction. It means so much to me and it's these kind of good comments that make me going. Thanks everyone :)


	7. Jealousy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity is excited about her date with Bruce but Oliver doesn't know about it and is kind of jealous too. Some nice Bruce and Felicity moments in the end!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to update! I was sick and needed some time off. But I'm back and this chapter is a lot different from the 'Jealousy' chapter I wrote for Light moments! The chapter is long, I crammed a lot of stuff in this chapter to get Oliver's jealousy out in the open. Thanks for all those amazing reviews!

It was one of the best days in Felicity’s life. She’d actually enjoyed a party, drank less amounts of wine according to her so she wouldn’t get drunk and met Bruce Wayne.

What started as a decision to not have anything to do with him more than one night had totally changed. She wanted to get to know him better. He was still unattainable to Felicity but Bruce was determined to change that.

Maybe there was a chance to be happy and meet someone who she could be with.

There were so many feelings to process she was not feeling very steady.

“I’m leaving Oliver. It’s been a long night and I need to get some sleep.” Felicity told Oliver while wearing her wrap.

“Ok. Be safe. You go with Diggle.” Oliver was tight lipped. His face was stoic.

Felicity wanted to ask him what was wrong. Something told her it was about Bruce, but she didn’t want to believe it.

“I’ll text you when I get home.” It was the least she could do to make Oliver look less like a rock.

Digg and Felicity made their way out to the car. She was distracted and Diggle saw it. He was happy for Felicity. He didn’t know Bruce well, one thing Digg knew about Felicity was that, she knew what she was doing. There were moments of weakness for her but she didn’t underestimate anyone for that matter.

In the car Diggle looked up at her from the front mirror at her. She looked confused but happy. “Someone looks happy?” Diggle asked. “Oh Digg, stop it. It was a…a good night! I had my share of fun.” Felicity replied back with some denial.

“A little too much huh?” Diggle was prying. “Keep your eyes on the road will you?” Felicity couldn’t control her laughter.

“Ok, ok I will.” Diggle had a small smile to his lips. It was rare to see him smile.

“God, I have a date with Bruce tomorrow.” She couldn’t keep it and blurted it out. It was nagging her and let it out to Diggle.

Diggle’s eyes literally popped out. Felicity caught his expression and closed her eyes real hard.

“Well, well good for you Felicity. Not shabby at all.”

“I’m really freaking out for nothing. I need to tell Oliver. He didn’t seem too happy about us talking today. You should have seen his face. It was like the flesh was going to come off.” Felicity had observed Oliver from a far. He wasn’t happy at all.  

Diggle smirked. “You know Oliver doesn’t like some stuff. He sees Bruce as a potential enemy for his company and for… him as a person. Why do you have to tell him in the first place?”

“If he did see Bruce as a enemy why invite him over in the first place? We could have fared well without him right? As a person? What are you hinting at? What can Bruce do, kill him?” Felicity was right. Every big business man is considered an enemy in such cases. If it bothered Oliver that much he shouldn’t have called Bruce over and told Moira. I want to tell him because Bruce was called by the Queen family and he should be given a heads up before finding out in some tabloid column.”

Diggle sighed. He just had to process the thoughts that Felicity still hadn’t realized that Oliver maybe had feelings for her and felt inferior and jealous watching Bruce and Felicity hit it right off.

“You need to stop panicking, and breathe. You’ll have a great time tomorrow.” Diggle assured her to stop fidgeting and calm down.

By the time they were having this conversation Diggle had reached Felicity’s apartment.

Felicity got her stuff and opened the door to get out. “Hey!” Digg called out to her. Felicity turned to Diggle. “You’ll be fine, don’t worry. Get a good night’s sleep. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Felicity couldn’t help but look lovingly at Diggle. Sometimes she didn’t know what she would do without him. “Thanks Digg. You’re awesome!”

She shut the door and walked up to her apartment and took out the key from her purse. Unlocked it and went inside, switched the lights on, placed the keys on the table to the left and sat down on a couch.

Felicity was tensed about the date and mostly Oliver. She had no clue how to tell him. Last time she went off to see Barry he was really rude and the fight became ugly. Whatever happened she had to just calm down and deal with it tomorrow at the office or the foundry.

_Next day_

Felicity was shaking her left leg vigorously almost the whole day. Oliver and Diggle had noticed it too. She was still tensed about her date. Oliver still didn’t know about her date either.

Even if Diggle had noticed her tensed up he knew the reason and wasn't at all surprised that Felicity had landed a date with Bruce Wayne. When someone like Oliver who also was a billionaire liked Felicity, why wouldn't Bruce Wayne like her?

Diggle knew Bruce was a major playboy. He'd heard stories that he slept with a lot of women. In his opinion Oliver probably slept with more women.

None of that mattered now. Felicity had a date with Bruce and Oliver didn't know about it. She didn’t have to tell him but Oliver blew up last time and it’s always better to prevent the collateral damage.

"Did you tell Oliver about your date tonight or not? You told me you were going to tell him" Diggle asked Felicity secretly while Oliver was doing some pushups on his workout mat.

Felicity stared at Diggle. "No" she hissed through her teeth. She was shit scared to tell Oliver. Why not?"

"I don’t know how to tell him. He’s not talking properly with me from yesterday.”

"You don't know how to tell him? Just blurt it out. You had the whole day at office. You could have done something about it" Diggle asked slowly. He stressed the last part.

"Because I don't want too. I'm so tensed up. I don't know what to wear and I need to get my hair done. But I can't go. I have some more tests to run." Felicity said without a breath.

"Then leave."

"How can I just leave?" Felicity asked Diggle.

"I don't know, just tell him you have a date." Diggle said immediately. He didn't know what else to say. He hated these stupid girl problems.

"A date?" Oliver suddenly spoke up loud.

Felicity and Diggle turned to Oliver quickly. Felicity's eyes were scrunched up in panic mode.

"Date? What date? No one talked about a date." Felicity rambled.

"I heard you talking about a date." Oliver still kept insisting.

"A date Oliver. She was talking about a date she forgot. Like a calendar date." Diggle said. He was trying to cover up for Felicity.

"Really Diggle? " Oliver asked. He started feeling like they were hiding something from him. He knew Felicity was freaked out about something and he felt it was about Bruce Wayne. He had seen the way they were dancing yesterday. The closeness, the way he touched her. It was pissing off.

"Whatever is going on, why are you both tensed?" Oliver asked quickly. He was no fool.

Felicity closed her eyes. Sooner or later she had to tell him.

"I have a date Oliver. I lied to you." Felicity told Oliver.

She knew she regretted it the moment she said those words. Oliver was around the whole time, he just knew this was about Bruce.

“I just knew it Felicity.” Oliver was stone cold.

“Knew what? I had a date?” Felicity felt a little relieved. This was not as bad as possible.

“Not a date but lying about something.” Oliver’s jaws were just clenched, waiting for Felicity to say the date was with Bruce Wayne.

“Lying? Fair enough.”

"Who is it?" Oliver slowly asked. He knew who it was but had to get it out from her. His voice was pretty low.

This was the hard part.

"Bruce Wayne" Felicity said, one word at a time.

"He asked me out at the fundraiser yesterday night. I couldn't say no. It’s just one date. It’s not like I'm going to live with him in Gotham or something..." Felicity was babbling without her own knowledge.

"Felicity, STOP!" Oliver yelled. He couldn’t believe she had the nerve to actually say yes to Bruce Wayne. Felicity could do what she wanted but this was unacceptable to Oliver.

Then silence. Diggle stood there amused.

 

Felicity turned to Oliver. Her ponytail following her head turn. “Why are you yelling?”

“I am not yelling. Do you realize the extent of this date and if people find out about this?”

He was being selfish. Ever since she had left to Central city and they had a rift, he was still angry every time she had a date.

“What’s going to happen? FYI people already know that I’m your EA and they think I slept with you to get the post. This really doesn’t make a difference.” Felicity was just stating all the facts she could.

“I need a life outside of you and the foundry and office. I rarely go out and meet people. If I go out people think I’m a freak. I’m just tired of always being _stuck_ here Oliver. I deserve to be free and have fun. Everything I do isn’t tied to you.”

She just wanted a life outside of Oliver. It was a legit request.

“What? You’re talking to me like I’m the one keeping you here. I never said don’t go out with anyone or don’t have a life Felicity.”

Felicity had, had it. This was the limit. “You just never understand do you Oliver? Everything isn’t always about you.” She just shook her head sadly at him, feeling how immature he was sometimes.

Oliver tilted his head to one side. Both of them were eyeing each other.

“Felicity, if this is what you want, I’m fine with it. It’s not like you’re ever going to listen.” Oliver just broke the silence. He still hadn’t realized anything.

“Oliver, I thought you were better than this.” Felicity didn’t know what else to say and left.

Oliver was defeated. He didn’t have the guts to tell Felicity his feelings and blew the whole situation out of proportion. All he could think of was that Bruce had come in for one night and swooped her off.

He saw her leave out of the foundry and still looked after.

"Oliver? What are you thinking?" Diggle interrupted Oliver in his vigorous thought process.

Oliver was distracted from his train of thoughts.

"What?"

"What are you thinking about? Jealous that Bruce got to Felicity first?" Diggle asked. He knew Oliver was frustrated about this whole Bruce thing. Oliver never took a step back from issues which didn’t concern him at all.

"No. I'm not jealous. That's BS. She can be with whoever she wants. Not my problem." Oliver said firmly.

"Looked like you did. With all that jaw clenching." Diggle said. He was unperturbed that this even bothered Oliver.

"DIGGLE! Stop it. I’m always the one at fault when it comes to Felicity right?"

“No one is at fault Oliver, you need to give this a rest and let her enjoy herself. She works too hard for you and puts her life at risk for you. Just let it go.” Diggle was the positive guide for Oliver.

Oliver looked at Diggle. He was right. He always was. It was one date. He had to let it go.

“If you really liked her you should have asked her out before.” Diggle told Oliver and left.

Outside in the parking lot Diggle met Felicity.

"You're still not gone?" Diggle asked Felicity. She was standing near her car.

"Is he ok?" Felicity inquired.

"He'll live. Have a nice time and if Bruce says something or hurts you, tell me." Diggle was always over protective of Felicity.

“I can handle myself Digg. If I need backup I’ll call you.” She winked her eye at Diggle.

Diggle shrugged his shoulders and went to his car and drove off. Felicity saw her watch, it was getting time for her date. She suddenly had a thought and took out a card from her purse and dialed it after sitting in her car with the doors closed.

"Hello" said a deep voice from the other side.

"Hey Bruce this is Felicity. Am I bothering you?" Felicity asked. She was scared if she was disturbing him.

"Felicity! How are you? You were not disturbing me at all. I was just finishing on some press. Apparently I’m a valued asset in Starling City.” He was really happy she had called.

Felicity laughed into the phone. “Yes you are a valued asset. I’m doing great. I just called to ask about tonight?”

“Tonight? Be ready at 7:45. I’ll send down a limo.” Bruce just said it so effortlessly.

She couldn't believe it. “A LIMO? You’re not kidding right?”

“No way. I’m not kidding. Felicity Smoak requires the best treatment.” Bruce joked.

“Do you say this to all the women you date?”

“Whoa, that’s a tough one. I usually don’t tell my dates how I woo them.” He laughed deeply. Bruce was walking towards his car to go back to his hotel room.

“Really? Can’t you make an exception for me?”

“I’ll try. Be ready. The limo will be at your place waiting.” Bruce had given the address to the driver.

"Wait, one more thing. How do you know my house?" Felicity asked. She didn’t remember giving any address to him.

"I use something called the internet, if you’re familiar with it.”

“Nice answer. Guess you are a stalker of the internet.”

“It’s a hobby.”  She made him laugh. This was banter he liked. He knew tonight was going to be great.

“Hobby? I like hacking too. Let’s not get that out into the public shall we?” Felicity liked teasing him.

“I’m not planning to tell anyone anytime soon. Your secret is safe with me.” Felicity couldn’t help but admire his skills. “Ok, I got to go. I’ll meet you at 8. And thanks Bruce.” Felicity cut the call and placed the key to start the engine.

Oliver suddenly tapped the car window. She jumped in her seat and rolled down the window.

"Don't you have a date?" Oliver asked. His jaws were clenched again.

"Starting problem in my engine."

She was lying through her teeth. She started the engine again and it instantly came back to life.

"See? It's working again!"

She reversed her car and pulled out of the parking lot leaving Oliver standing there looking into the night.

Tonight for once, it was going to be great. She knew it.

 


	8. “Hey, it’s ok. I want to tell you about it." Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Felicity's first date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Back with the next update. I'm going to make this first date a multiple part chapter thing. I love Bruce and Felicity so much I want to continue their date for a few chapters! Enjoy!

"Its just a date, its just a date." She kept telling herself. In reality she was hyperventilating on her way to the store to get a dress.

Felicity had rummaged her entire closet to find something suitable to wear. She didn't want to look like a complete idiot in front of Bruce Wayne.

In the store she saw a few dresses and found a navy blue cocktail dress which was one of those wrap around dresses with a nice neck line which didn't look slutty.

It was 7:30 and she looked up at herself in the mirror. She looked absolutely gorgeous. At 7:45 sharp there was a driver at her doorstep to inform her. "Mam, your limousine is here to pick you up, courtesy of Bruce Wayne." Felicity stared at the man wide eyed. His suit was cleanly ironed, he looked chic.

"Uhh. Yes, I'll be down. Thank you." Felicity looked at herself one last time in the mirror. She put on her best smile and went down to the gate of her complex. There she saw a black limo up front.

Felicity just stood there admiring how shiny it was. After a few moments she snapped out of her gaze and saw the same man who called her downstairs with the door open. She smiled at him and got in.

There were so many buttons to click on in the limo. Felicity had never been in a limo before. She'd fantasized about it but Oliver never used a limo. He just had a Rolls- Royce.

"Are you comfortable back there?" the driver was asking Felicity as she pressed a button that closed the shutter between her seat and the front seat.

"Shit!" she yelled. "I'm fine. Just.. Exploring the limo." The shutter had gone down finally.

"Never been in a limo, mam?" the driver was trying to make her feel comfortable.

"Please stop calling me mam. Its weird." She saw the driver smiling.

"And no, I haven't been in a limo. Being an I.T. girl I like seeing stuff like this. Where are we going?" Felicity had just remembered that she had no clue where they were going.

“You’ll see.” After a few moments the limo had stopped. Felicity saw from the window it was a hotel. Felicity had never been inside the hotel. It was ‘Starling Grande Palace’. It was a seven star hotel. She laughed to herself. It was obvious Bruce would stay in an expensive hotel which probably was her one month salary.

A few seconds later the driver, Josh opened the door for Felicity. "Thanks Josh." she read from his tag on his well pressed suit.

When she got out there was none other than Bruce Wayne himself running with open arms to Felicity, lapels of his suit flying in the air. His coat was unbuttoned and he looked sexier than the last time she'd seen him. Casual attire suited him.

"Felicity!" he came and hugged her tightly. She returned back his hug. It wasn't one of this shitty hugs rich bitches gave her but a nice one she couldn't help but hug him back with the same force.

"How are you?" Bruce broke their embrace and looked at her.

"Good.. I mean great..nervous but good." Felicity started rambling again.

Bruce held her and looked back at her. "Nervous good great? Are you ok? I hope I’m not making feel like a freak show. By the way, You look….so beautiful. I don’t know how Oliver works with you all day long." He complimented many women but she truly looked gorgeous tonight.

It was the first time she’d heard someone say that. All the women who knew Oliver would ask her the opposite.

“Thanks Bruce. You look great too.” Felicity looked at him. He wasn’t wearing any tie as usual. Just a dinner jacket and a white shirt. Black shoes to finish it off the look.

"Why thank you Felicity. Let’s go inside shall we?"  

"Sure." Bruce was holding her by the shoulder and entered in. Everyone was looking at the very attractive blonde woman with Bruce Wayne.

"We're having dinner in a restaurant here?" Felicity was really curious what he had planned for them.

"You.are.a.very.curious.woman." he remarked at her inquisitiveness.

Before Felicity could speak he took her to the elevator and they got in and went to the 21st floor.

"Ahh, so this was the plan all along? Dinner at your hotel room. Nice." Felicity suddenly didn't get what they were doing. For this they could have gone to Big Belly Burger, hell she would have worn sweat pants.

Bruce just smiled at her. "Patience my lady." After reaching 21st floor he took her up the stairs to a door when an old man wearing a suit opened the door. He had lots of wrinkles on his face, short but very classy and he had a British accent.

"Good evening Miss.Smoak, I am Alfred and I will be your waiter for tonight." Alfred was very humble. Felicity liked his mellow manner.

"Hi Alfred." Felicity greeted him back and looked at Bruce.

"You have nice butlers too Bruce." He couldn't help laugh at her comments.

"I like employing the best people on my team."

Alfred led them both to a table on the terrace. It was a really nice setting. “I didn’t want to get you shocked with some crazy arrangement. I know your Oliver’s assistant and the last thing you need is full on media and press attention. So, I thought it should be pretty low key. Just you and me.” Bruce explained to Felicity. He had high respect for this woman and the last thing he wanted to do was ruin it.

“It’s beautiful. I like it quiet and sweet.” Felicity smiled at him and slid her had around his hip. Both of them walked over to the table. It was neatly set. An embroidered table cloth was on the round table just large enough to place food and plates, a small vase with roses were placed at the center and that’s all mattered to Felicity. A nice evening with no calls. Just Bruce and her.

He helped her sit down and than took his seat across her.

“So, what’s going on with Queen Consolidated and you?” Bruce was the first to start.

“It’s good. Not bad. We’ve been able to recover lots of money we’ve lost after half our investors left and made us bankrupt. Oliver’s been working hard and with Isabel around too.” Felicity had rolled her eyes at Isabel’s name.

“Excuse me, but what would you like to drink?” It was Alfred being as humble as always.

“Red wine. It’s her favorite. You want to tell Alfred what you like?”

“Oh I don’t mind anything Alfred. Any wine that you choose is ok with me.” Felicity was blushing at all the attention she was getting.

“Ok Miss. Smoak. One advice, don’t get all scared with Bruce Wayne. He isn’t as intimidating as he seems.” Alfred sarcastically told her with a small smile. He was joking with her.

“I’m not intimidated at all. He seems pretty normal to me, except he wears really expensive suits. But that’s ok.” Felicity and Alfred started laughing together.

“You both love making fun of me don’t you guys?” Bruce was asking with a serious face .

“Master Wayne, you’ve got a very smart friend and she’s funny. I like her.” Alfred had finally accepted that Bruce hadn’t made a bad choice.

“Get us the wine please.” Bruce dismissed him. He loved Alfred so much.

“He is amazing. So what were talking about?” Felicity continued on.

“Isabel. I’ve heard of her. She owns a huge company right? She wanted to make some deals with us but I refused to let her in. I don’t trust her profile at all. Isabel’s records don’t match in some way. Don’t look at me like a weirdo. I do background checks on all my clients before I do business with them.” Bruce teased her.

“Does that mean you did a background check on me besides the fact that you know where my house is?” Felicity was just playing around with him.

“Hmmm, tough question. Maybe I have. Well, you must have done a background check on me. You’re from M.I.T.!” He yelled the last part.

“I do hack. I have to give Oliver a heads up before he engages with any client. Actually I used to hack even before I became his assistant.” Felicity twisted her lips a bit and looked at him nervously. It didn’t seem like the right thing to say.

“You hack? Why didn’t I know this one?” Bruce was genuinely shocked. Felicity looked back at him with wide eyes.

“I thought you knew?!” Felicity shouted back.

“Tell me about it.”

“I was always good at school. I studied well and busied myself with other activities. I’ve been building computers since I was seven years old.” She was reminded about how she used to put together parts of the broken computer at home.

“Seven years old? That is brilliant. How did you get interested in something like that?” Bruce was very intrigued by her. Felicity wasn’t like other women. She was a great person in her own right.

Before she could explain Alfred her brought the wine and poured in her glass and Bruce’s glass. She thanked him and went on.

“I used to think computers were cool. We couldn’t really afford for something like that, so I would go to my friends place and build them from broken pieces I could find. My friend was pretty rich and I used to put together parts and learn about stuff from the internet. I studied my ass off and joined M.I.T. I had to find my place there instead of being this girl who knew about computers so I found out there was this really nerdy gang. They used to have these parties where they used to give out timed tasks where we had to crack codes or website hacking, ethical hacking anything that was related to computers. I went there once and hacked into one of this huge website, basically I’m good with codes. I hit the jackpot. People were really impressed with my skills. It was a really proud moment for me but outside of that gang I was not even known to anyone. That’s my story.” Felicity tried to hide the disappointment. She was awkward and she knew it.

“I salute you Felicity.” He raised his wine glass up. “A toast to you Felicity, for being an amazing hacker and computer genius.” Felicity started blushing again. This was happening quiet often now with him.

“This is really delicious. I love wine.” Felicity loved the smell of the wine. It was really good.

“Glad you like it. Are you some professional wine taster too?” He had no exact knowledge why he was asking her these questions. This was his only date he had with her. He wanted to make the most of it.

Felicity stopped drinking her wine. “No way Bruce. Tell me about your childhood. I told you something about mine. I want to know about you.”

“Aaaaa. I’m boring. What’s there to know about me? I’m the usual playboy, billionaire, egoistical freak who does what he wants. That’s how the media claims me to be. What’s more to know right?” Bruce had on his automatic façade.

“My god, you men just love doing this don’t you? Being a nice person inside and showing your self as a total playboy outside. I don’t get how you men do it.” Felicity was eyeing him shadily.

Bruce didn’t know what to say.

“Don’t look at me like that. Oliver does the same thing. He looks all dreamy on the outside but he’s one of the most driven people I’ve seen. So don’t tell me your this person who you just described.” Felicity had enough of guys just acting like they had no life except drinking and partying. Such men were the achievers.

After a long pause Bruce spoke up.

“You really don’t mind being honest, do you? I’ve met so many women in my time, slept with them and shared my thing with them but no one asked me to open up about myself ever.” Bruce looked down at the wine in his glass that he hadn’t even touched.

“Well, there’s a first for everything right? I also have seen you don’t drink at all. You haven’t even touched the wine glass even once. What is true about you Bruce? Why do you hide?” The mood became utterly serious.

“I don’t drink Felicity.”

“That’s pretty established. I observed even in the party. So are you going to tell me about yourself? Trust me, you don’t want me to hack your home computers for this. It’s also pretty established that I can hack too.” Felicity broke some of the tension between them.

“Ok. I’ll tell you about myself. It’s not going to be an easy one to hear.”

“I don’t care Bruce. Everyone’s had a tough going. Doesn’t mean they have to shy away from it right?” Felicity voice went down three tones. She took his hand in hers.

“You know what? Why don’t you tell me when you’re ready. I’m sorry I came out a bit harsh on you. I never intended to.” Felicity felt bad she yelled at him. It was their first date and she just felt like a complete idiot.

“Hey, it’s ok. I want to tell you about it. There is always a first for everything right?”

Felicity was getting to him in ways he’d never imagined before. It was happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The date will be continued! Hope I did some justice!


	9. “Hey, it’s ok. I want to tell you about it." Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Felicity's date continues!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love writing their interactions and their date will be one more chapter after this one. So bare with me. Next update in a few hours! I take atleast a week to update but I just had to write this chapter.

Bruce didn’t feel uncomfortable but scared. He’d never opened up about his past to anyone, only Alfred knew but he was the exception. The reason for most things in Gotham city that many didn’t understand was because of Bruce’s past which tormented him every night.

“Bruce… look at me.” Felicity cooed, and lifted his face that was bent down with her two fingers. “If you don’t want to talk about this I understand. We don’t have to do anything that you don’t want to do.” Felicity tried to lighten up the situation that she had dampened in the first place.

“No, Felicity. It’s high time that I opened up about some things that I haven’t tried to reconcile with myself.” Bruce managed a smile.

He smoothened out the creases in his dinner jacket and started off about his past.

“My father and mother as you know died when I was really young.” He closed his eyes as he remembered their death.

Felicity held her breath momentarily. “My father was the one who ran the company before I did. He was a huge billionaire and had so much of wealth. My mother was a very honest and good person. She raised me well with a lot of good values and her stories were the things that made me sleep at night. She would always keep telling me that I would be a hero someday too.” Bruce laughed and looked at Felicity with so much love in his eyes for his mother it was infectious.

“A hero?” Felicity repeated. “I mean not in the bad sense but in the good sense. I bet you are a hero to your mom.. I mean Gotham. I meant that in a good way. Don’t worry.” Felicity dipped her head down in embarrassment.

“Do you always ramble like this?” Bruce asked her amused at her wit.

“Uhhhh.. yea.. Some habits die hard.” Felicity shrugged but saw that Bruce clearly enjoyed her rambling.

“I like it when you…ramble. It’s cute. No offence.” Bruce quickly retorted.

“None taken. So a hero huh? Did you do anything heroic?” Felicity quickly asked before any damage was to be done with her mouth.

“That’s what she thought but I don’t think I did anything heroic per say. Just grew up in a boarding school after my parents died. I knew Oliver from boarding school.” Bruce gave some extra information to Felicity.

As for being heroic I started a place where orphaned kids could live. I fund it anonymously. I know how it feels to be orphaned. The lonliness, pain and anger that no one is there for you to take care of you. No one you can talk. I went through hell Felicity.” Bruce was on the brim of anger that he had been keeping inside of him for god knows how long. The constant humiliation thrown in all the front pages of magazines about the lack of heroism in the city that the Batman had brought. It was a grave he had to kept squirming inside of.

 “I understand. I wasn’t orphaned but my father left us when we were really young. I never saw him again. I don’t know how he even looked properly now. I lived with my mom and… she never treated me properly. I understand your pain Bruce. Not everyone gets it easy. So did you find out what happened to your parents?” Felicity knew this was not her call but if they wanted to make this relationship work she needed answers.

“Felicity, I was young when this happened but they were murdered. Cold hard murder.” He left the last word floating away.

“People say it wasn’t murder but an accident. I don’t believe it. I worked my way hard through school and I have money that I don’t spend for shit, I spent half my years searching for the man who killed my parents.” Bruce’s voice was beginning to crack.

“Did you find him?”

Bruce looked at her with embarrassment. “Nope. I still haven’t found out who he is. Shocker right? With all my money I still haven’t found out who he is. He’s probably still around here somewhere going on in the streets trying to kill other innocent people and look at me? I can’t even find who the fuck he is.” Bruce was raging with anger.

“I’m trying to track him down. All I know is his name might be Joe Chill. I’m not even sure it’s his name Felicity. When they died, Commissioner Gordon, my good friend in Gotham PD tried to locate the man. He never believed it was an accident and helped me out but even he was not able to find out. I’ve still been tracking him down. All I know is this man took my mom’s set of white pearls she wore. It was handed down to her from her elders. They say it was a mugging because they found that the jewelry was gone and my dad’s wallet was also not there but I don’t believe it.” Bruce had cooled his anger down a bit. What he didn’t tell Felicity was that the reason his parents had been murdered was the sole reason he became the Batman.

Being the Batman was his way of lashing out on the criminals of Gotham. He worked every night sacrificing his sleep and his personal welfare to help the city from assholes like Joe Chill. He’d met so many criminals in his past that were taken down by him, it basically made him a hero but no one believed him. To the people of Gotham he was a liar and a killer. He had no reputation to save.

Felicity was listening intently, he wasn’t telling her something else, he was being hesitant. But everyone had secrets. Hell she had to hold back the biggest secret about Oliver’s secret identity. If Bruce was holding back something else, she couldn’t blame him at all.

“That’s my story Felicity. I’ll just go on like nothing happened every day, sleep with women and hold expensive parties when all I’m thinking about is catching the man who killed my father and mother. I have the money and resources to find the guy but I still haven’t found him. Embarrassing right?” Bruce asked Felicity. He spoke like he had been beat multiple times over for no reason.

She looked up at him and wanted to tell him about her nightly activities and even offer to help Bruce but it was not her secret to tell.

“No, I don’t think it’s embarrassing at all. I still haven’t located my biological father. I try finding out often but I haven’t.  Guess how pathetic I should feel given all my technical skills.” Felicity was also reminded of her past of living with a mother who never treated her properly and got drunk most of the time she couldn’t even function.

“I never knew your parents were murdered. I think all of us have this inner debate going inside of us everyday as to being the person we are and who everyone expects us to be. I’m me and you are you. We are different people outside but inside we are two driven people trying to find answers. I suggest you don’t give two shits about what people say to you about your image and get down to finding this person who killed your parents Bruce. It could relieve half of what you hate yourself for.” Felicity told him with the hope of reviving a bit of confidence in him. At this moment he was at his most vulnerable spot and Felicity didn’t want to irritate him more. She placed her hand on his and he slowly turned over to cup his hand in his. His smile was to die for.

“You have so much knowledge at such a young age. No wonder Oliver hired you.” Bruce was clearly impressed with the younger woman. She was strong and brave. Felicity had come a long way from being the girl she once was. Working with Oliver every night had made her a strong woman undoubtedly. She never knew she was capable of doing so many things she had accomplished.

 It was that exact moment when he wanted to tell her he was the Batman but it was not a secret to be openly telling her. If word got out, it would be the worst thing and he would be crucified. People were waiting for Gotham’s masked hero to be put into jail.

“So are you going to tell me about your days in boarding school with Oliver?” Felicity perked up. She wanted to change the mood and get on with something interesting and light.

“My god, your way to vigilant. You really want to know?” Bruce laughed lightly looking at Felicity with bright eyes.

“I have many qualities you are unaware of Bruce.” Felicity raised her shoulder in pride.

“Are they of any assistance to me? ” Bruce asked her.

Felicity quickly looked at him with a dazed expression.

“Technologically I meant. Not sexually or anything. Shit.” Bruce was rambling.

“I know you meant technologically. You’re rambling too.” Felicity lifted her hand to give him a hi-fi.

“Yes I am. Bad habits sometimes rub onto other people.” He said with a wink.

“Oliver in boarding school? I want to know about _you._ Boarding school story for another day. I want to know how you got a job here. How come you’re so close to Oliver. I told you my life story, why don’t you tell me yours. “ Bruce added in.

“I know I’m selfish but I’m hungry. Why don’t we eat and then talk?” Felicity raised her hand in self defeat.

“You know, I’m actually really hungry. Talking about my parents is very tiresome.”

“Wait till you hear about my story. You’ll probably want to eat the whole day.” Felicity and Bruce laughed together.

He’d truly enjoyed himself. Felicity felt warm inside despite the air being a bit chilly. She had really enjoyed this date.

“You heard mine so I can listen to yours. Wait till the food gets here. I’m proving you wrong today.” Bruce joked.

“Proving me wrong? That doesn’t quite happen often, but I can wage in some competition.” Felicity was ready to bring on whatever he had in mind.

“Ok” Bruce said quietly and motioned to Alfred to bring the food in!


	10. "Hey it's ok, I want to tell you about it" Part 3(final part of the date)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Felicity's date continues! This is the final chapter of the date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with the update! I generally update after a week but I wanted to do this soon! This is the last chapter of the date between Bruce and Felicity! Hope this is a good chapter. It ended up like a monster chapter with more then 3000 words!

Alfred had brought them cloches filled with some food. Felicity kept guessing what it might be. She had no idea if Bruce had searched the internet to find her favorite food.

“So what’s in the cloche? I don’t get such fancy food at all.” Felicity was telling Bruce with one hand on her chin, elbows resting on the table.

“Open up and see.”

Felicity opened it up to see a hot and cheesy bowl of mac and cheese. “Ohhhhhhh Bruce. Damn you.” Felicity lamented smelling the melted cheese.

“This is payback for saying I’m not a mac and cheese kind of guy.” Bruce repeated her statement at the party.

“Revenge by using food? Excellent.” Felicity laughed and picked up a fork.

“I am going to eat so much mac and cheese that you won’t have an option to say I’m a mac and cheese guy.” Bruce challenged Felicity.

“Well then let’s see you do it.” Felicity accepted the challenge and stuffed some into her mouth.

She was silent for one minute as she chewed the food.

“What is it Felicity? Finish off what you’re eating.” Bruce laughed at her. She was so adorable with food in her mouth and chewing it with her eyes wide open.

“This is sooooooo good. I love it so much. Who cooked this brilliant thing?” Felicity asked. This was food porn to her mouth.

“Alfred doesn’t say. I’ve asked him so many times before but he never tells me.” Bruce took another bit of his food.

“I think I need more bowls of this.” Felicity stuffed more food into her mouth.

It was hilarious watching Felicity enjoy her food and basically get high on food.

“Stuff up as much as you’d like. There is a lot. I’m going to eat more then you.” Bruce started off to take bigger bites than her.

“No way, I’m going to eat more.” Felicity waved him off and reached out to hit him lightly on the hand.

They both argued like little kids and ate up their food. Who wouldn’t, it was delicious.

Felicity drank up her wine and looked at Bruce. “I’m going to tell you my story. I want to and not because you asked me to or anything. I’ve never even told Oliver.” Felicity had confessed.

“Why not?” Bruce asked as he took a sip of water.

“He has his own problems and issues. We never talk about me, I just ramble and do his assistant work. We never have been to dinner or lunch. It’s just work, work and more work. He never takes a break.  We even work at nights. It’s tiresome. I’ve never had anyone for _me._ ” She stressed the last bit more. Most of the dates she’d gone to bombed and the guy just spoke about himself. It was never about her.

Bruce saw Felicity’s eyes lower down. He could feel her pain. Not having anyone to actually fall in love with and live a life with a tiny tinge of happiness with no regrets.

“What happened that you feel so much sadness?” Bruce wanted to get down to the bottom of this. Somewhere inside of him, he felt they were the same and found some common ground to bond on.

“When I was young my dad left us. I never spent any time with him. I don’t remember how he even looked Bruce. He probably never even loved me for all I know.” She laughed it off like it was some light thing. He never understood it.

Felicity was very lonely through her teens. Her mom was never around to see her grow up into the person she really was. If anything great happened to her, Felicity’s mom never knew about it nor did she appreciate her.

“Well, if he never loved you than he’s a bad person in my interest. He doesn’t deserve you either. Don’t feel bad about it. There so much to love about you Felicity.” Bruce offered his consoling views.

“Thanks Bruce.” Felicity smiled at his warmth. “My mom like I said before was a drunk. She struggled to raise me, in the sense money wise. I had to work all kind of jobs to pay up the rent because the money we had wasn’t enough to cover the rent and she just drank away her money just like she downed her alcohol. It was pathetic. I would cry myself to sleep every night. I was just really good at studying and studied my way through class.” Felicity took a sip of her wine.

“And hence the degree at M.I.T.?” Bruce probed further.

“I studied a bit and put up college applications everywhere and M.I.T. was just a long shot, so I just got an application from my friend and applied. In a few weeks I got a reply letter back.” Felicity was explaining in an animated way.

She remembered the excitement when she got just a reply letter without even opening it. It was just a far thought she would get into M.I.T. but she was totally not ready for what was inside of it.

“So I open up the letter to see maybe I’m rejected and it’s actually a letter of acceptance. I started jumping up and down. Even better it was a scholarship. All the years of hard work had paid off.” Felicity’s eyes were wide open. Bruce could sense it was a big moment for her.

“See Felicity, even M.I.T. nerds think you’re brilliant.” Bruce added in.

“I know right? I wrote them back a reply letter that I accepted the offer, but I had my mom there and when I told her she was not thrilled. She felt like I was leaving her alone and so I did more jobs in that break, got her some money and left with her arguing with me even the night I left.” Felicity looked in the night sky and remembered how her mother had yelled at her and insulted her that she was leaving when Felicity was there for her mother day and night, paying the bills so she could get end up getting drunk.

“Hmmmm, so how was your college life? Please tell me it was better than the life at home? Didn’t you have boyfriends or anyone you could spend your time with?” Bruce didn’t understand why someone so nice like her did not have a boyfriend. In his terms he couldn’t get who would not want to be with Felicity.

Felicity hid a chuckle. “College life was more hell than school life. I had no friends except those gang members I told you about in the hackers club.” She looked up at Bruce to see his expression. He was laughing at the name.

“Hacker’s club? It was actually called that?” Bruce used his fork to eat more mac and cheese.

“Don’t laugh, it was called Smoaks Hackers Association. They named it after me. I have a club named after me, means something right?” Felicity also started laughing at the name thinking of it.

“I was the top hacker. I’m really good at hacking. It was tough to beat me. And I take lots of pride in that. Hope that answers your question but on the guys front? I’m afraid that’s a nil. I liked a guy but as usual he was unattainable. I mean who would want to go out with a puny girl who hacked and worked as a waitress in the canteen?” Felicity sadly mentioned it to Bruce.

All the girls would go out with hot guys and when she waited tables the girls would make fun of her. “ _Look who’s here Felicity Smoak.” The boys would yell and the girls would call her all names._

 _“_ Did you tell the guy you liked him?” Bruce asked her.

“No, I didn’t. It’s typical, I always like a guy and he never likes me back. That’s my life. I studied in college and somehow got through those years of torture, the only few people who really liked me were my professors. They thought I was bright and always knew I would know the answer to any question they asked.” Felicity remarked and couldn’t help smiling at her own statement that only professors liked her.

“I graduated and looked for jobs, met my mother. She wasn’t as miserable as I had left her. My mom had cleaned up her act a bit because there was less money and she had even gotten a job. SHOCKER!” Felicity burst out.

“Your mom got a job and stopped drinking, that is a shocker Felicity. If it weren’t for you she wouldn’t have stopped. Give yourself more credit Felicity.” Bruce leaned over to hold her hand.

“You are way to kind.” Felicity blushed a little. She never opened up even to Oliver, this was totally new and she was not accustomed to people asking her about her life, nor did she tell anyone scared that she would end up crying. Only once she had told Oliver about her parents during the mayoral campaign, scared she was going to lose him.

“How about Oliver? It must have been amazing to meet Oliver Queen, back from the dead.” Bruce felt jealous at that exact moment. He felt jealous of Oliver that he got to spend so much time with Felicity when all he had was just one chance and one date to spend with her.

“Oliver? I started working a year before Oliver came back from the island. I sent out applications everywhere and they took me here. I know what you are thinking! ‘Why would someone with a degree in M.I.T work at Queen Consolidated when she could make billions starting her own company?’ Right?” She asked Bruce what was running in his mind exactly.

“Exactly. You read my mind. Why Oliver?” Bruce blurted out. “I mean QC, not Oliver.” Bruce quickly amended his statement.

Felicity was confused. She couldn’t understand why he would even say that. Was he jealous of Oliver? Did he not like Oliver? So many questions where going on in her head.

“Go on.” Bruce prompted her to continue before she could ask him anything else.

“I thought a few years of experience would lead to a better job and before I knew it I was fixing up laptops spilt with bullet holes.. I mean lattes and hacking into things for him. He was impressed with my skill and took me up as his EA. I’ve been his EA ever since.” Felicity explained her entire story. She was eager to know what he thought. She was scared he was going to judge her and ask her so many questions. Last thing she wanted was to tell him about helping Oliver in his nightly activites.

“I’m glad you opened up to me. I understand you had a hard life. I can feel the sadness and the times you may have lost hope in yourself. I never had parents and the fact you feel this way just makes me feel better that there are people who have gone through something similar to my life. To make things better, I was bullied to in school. I wasn’t liked by people but I studied my way out because I had a reputation to carry, a life to lead, to do something better for myself and went on with my life. Only thing is I just have my own company and sure as hell did not become the leader of a hacker club in college.” Bruce joked to Felicity. He couldn’t control his laughter and Felicity started laughing at the remark he made about the hackers club.

“It wasn’t some underground club where we did drugs or anything, but there were hookers from time to time. I accept.” Felicity added into the fun and raised her hands in self defense. There were times some guys would call hookers to give them a little rush but it was part of the fun.

“Oh my god you had hookers too? I can totally imagine Felicity Smoak dancing away with hookers.” He imagined her rambling to the hookers who probably never understood one word of what she was saying.

“What are you thinking of? Don’t say you were thinking of me dancing with hookers. I can’t dance like them at all.” Felicity saw that he was thinking and smiling at the same time.

“Hahahahaha! Dancing? I was imagining you talking about technical jargon to them but dancing is acceptable.” Bruce couldn’t stop the waves of laughter he was feeling inside of him.

“Technical jargon? What the hell? No way. I accept I danced with them once, just once. It was an awful experience. They rubbed on me and it was really weird.” Felicity could remember that awful moment when she was drunk a little and started dancing due to the compulsion of the others. After a point it got really disgusting and she had to shoo the lady away to the guys. But none the less it was a great night.

“I can imagine that.”

“Stop imagining me dancing drunk! NOW!” Felicity slapped Bruce on the shoulder. They had finished their food when Bruce had wiped his mouth using a napkin and summoned Alfred.

“What can I get you Master Wayne?” Alfred asked him politely and eyeing him. He’d never seen him laugh like this. There was just two expressions, Fake laugh and fake smile and today he knew they were not fake.

“Ice cream for Felicity and just some water for me.” He ordered to Alfred.

“A mint chocolate chip ice cream coming right up for the lovely Miss. Smoak. Seems to me, you are enjoying your night?” He asked Felicity, bowing down a little.

“Wait, how did you know this is my favorite ice cream?” Felicity screamed in excitement.

“Did you hack my Facebook profile?” She eyed Bruce now.

“Don’t look at me.” Alfred butted in.

Felicity looked over at Bruce. “Yeah, you did hack into it.”

“Technically looking is not hacking Felicity.” Bruce added to get some sympathy.

“I like her Master Wayne.” Alfred gave his opinion.

“See, even Alfred likes you. And getting that out of his mouth is actually a great thing.”

“You are unbelievable Bruce. Thanks Alfred. I like you too. Thanks for being so considerate.” Felicity thanked him. He didn’t have to go through all this trouble for her.

“Your welcome, Miss Smoak.” Alfred left as quietly as he came.

“Anything for you Felicity. This offer is open not in a bad way but if you need any help, you let me know.” Bruce looked up at her, this time seriously.

They both looked up at each other for a few minutes in silence. It was their way of understanding. Maybe there was a way to fall for someone in this world was all Bruce could think about.

They enjoyed the rest of the night eating ice cream and covering light subjects. Felicity really had a good time, talking like she’d never talked before with a man that was unattainable. She started feeling that it was a possibility that some things in life are attainable.

It was 11 o’clock and it was getting late. “It’s eleven and I need to go Bruce.” Felicity looked at her watch with a frown.

“I just… wish you could stay longer Felicity.” Bruce was trying his best to keep her here.

“I have work tomorrow. Oliver has some really important meetings and I need to be there. You know how it is.”

“Yea.. I do. Not an issue at all Felicity. I’ll drop you down.” Bruce didn’t want to force her. She came because he asked and she didn’t disappoint him. The least he could do was let her leave if she wanted to.

“Ok.” Felicity said sadly. But she needed to be there tomorrow and get some sleep. There were lots of meetings to attend.

She picked up her things as Bruce helped her out of the chair and she thanked Alfred and even hugged him and went down to the lobby with Bruce.

He placed his hand at the small of her back and led her out to help her in the limo.

“You don’t have to do this. I can get a cab.” Felicity tried to refuse the offer but he wouldn’t budge.

“No you won’t Felicity, don’t try arguing with me.” He didn’t even listen to her and while waiting for the cab a few guys with camera walked up but he just took Felicity to the limo and helped her in.

“I’ll take you home.”

They drove away to her home. “I hope you enjoyed tonight Felicity.” Bruce was the first to talk after he saw Felicity smiling to herself.

“I did, thanks a lot Bruce.” She snuggled her head onto his shoulder.

He rested his head on her forehead. “What about you?” Felicity asked him. She wanted to know if she was this boring person or she was genuinely a fun person.

“I had a very nice time Felicity. I enjoyed every moment I spent with you and I’m pretty sure I’ll always remember the time I had something in common with a genius like you.” Felicity couldn’t help but feel so much warmth to this man who’d she’d just met and got up and faced him.

“Thanks.” She leaned to his right cheek and kissed him.

Felicity blushed after kissing him and rested her head back on his shoulder.

They had reached her house after what seemed like minutes and they both got out.

“We’re here Felicity.” He took her hand and looked at her. Bruce wanted to kiss her but restrained from it.

“So, this is it? Our first and last date?” Felicity asked him abruptly.

“No way Felicity. I’m leaving tomorrow night.”

“What? You said you were leaving few days later.” Felicity was trying to hold onto the man just a while longer when she had him.

“Things have come up in Gotham and I need to be there. I’m leaving tomorrow night but I would like to meet up with you tomorrow evening. Just a walk or stroll? Anything.” Bruce was literally trying every option.

“I leave work at 5. A drink would be lovely. How’s that sound?” Felicity thought as fast as she could. If she could convince Oliver that she could get off early it would be perfect.

“Perfect.” Bruce was relieved they found a solution to this problem.

“Ok, I’ll call you Felicity.”

“Fine. Thanks again for the limo, the lovely night. I’m also sorry if I said something mean or rude or you know crazy. I don’t mean to say stuff like that but I have no..”

Before she could say one more word she felt soft lips on top of hers. He was kissing her. Slowly but tenderly. First she didn’t understand but then she found her lips to his and both of them took up the moment, a feeling of lost and hurt for years welled up in their lips. Felicity didn’t want the feelings to stop at all until they were both out of breathe.

“I’m so sorry Felicity, that was not right. I shouldn’t have taken advantage of the situation.” Bruce was going on in regret which was actually the best moment of both their lives.

“Don’t say sorry to me. Call me tomorrow.” She said hoarsely and kissed him again on the lips and walked up to her apartment.

 Bruce just stood there looking at the woman who had took his breath away!


	11. Back to crime fighting!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity's date is over but there is trouble brewing in Starling city!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to write a chapter with Team arrow. It's Starling city, who are we kidding. There is always trouble brewing. I want to bring in this Batman concept in my story which will be up in the next few chapters.
> 
> Don't lose hope in this chapter Brulicity is on!
> 
> The next few chapters are going to be crazy. I promise. Oliver is sure as hell jealous.

She could hear her heart beating so fast! Felicity couldn’t believe the night would end like this. Just when she thought this was the perfect ending to a date, she had landed another date too.

Felicity had opened her door with much difficulty out of a lapse of breath. She never knew she could feel like this. It was the second time it happened. She met him in the fund raiser and she was gone and the second time was tonight.

Recollecting herself was tougher. In her daze it took her some time to realize the phone was ringing. She opened her handbag to find her phone.

Her phone read Oliver Queen. “Oh god.” She muttered to herself.

“Oliver?” She spoke into the phone.

“Felicity…..” Oliver spoke and stopped talking.

“Oliver, tell me. Is everything alright there?” Felicity asked him. She could hear his breath through the phone. She got scared something happened.

“I’m here. Are you still on the date?” Oliver asked cautiously.

“I just came home Oliver. What’s up?” Felicity asked taking her heels off.

“I just wanted to know….”

Felicity held her breath for what was coming next.

“How was your date?” Oliver asked hesitantly.

Felicity let out a breath of relief. “It was brilliant amazing. I had the time of my life. Finally I met someone who is probably attainable after all. I have another date with him.”

It was what she wanted to tell Oliver but she didn’t have the guts to tell him. “It was a good date. Are you ok?” Felicity curbed her inner self from screaming out loud.

“Oh ok. Glad you had fun Felicity…. I meant to ask you if you could come down to the foundry. There is another crime going on. I think there is some machine that switches off alarms in the ATM’s around Starling city and I need you to find out where it’s going off.” Oliver finished off. He closed his eyes feeling stupid for calling her at this time but no one could do this job better than Felicity.

“Ok Oliver. I’ll change and come down to the foundry.” Felicity replied without thinking. Crime fighting was important.

“I’ll send Diggle. I don’t want you to be coming here alone ok?”  Oliver was still protective about her and he sure as hell had to be sure Bruce wasn’t there. Barry, Roy and Sara already knew. The last thing he needed was Bruce Wayne knowing his secret.

“Ok Oliver!” She had ten minutes before Digg came to pick her up as she cut the call and ran to her room to change.

She went to her dressing room and put on the most comfortable jeans and t-shirt on with her panda flats she loved. There was no time to rub off make-up. All she had time was to ruffle her hair and put it up in a pony tail. Digg was down in no time.

“Hey Felicity!” Diggle greeted her as she got into the car. “How was the date? Looks like you had a holy ass time.” Diggle started off.

“I had a good time Diggle. I am not commenting on the second statement.” Felicity smiled at Diggle and turned to look outside.

“Did you guys…?” Diggle asked.

“Holy shit. DIGGLE! No. You’re disgusting.” Felicity fought back after realizing what Digg meant.

Digg had to enjoy the moment and let out a small laugh.”What the hell did you two do? Eat expensive food?”

“We had mac and cheese. Never knew it was expensive.”

“I think I need to have a talk with Mr.Wayne for giving his date cheap food. What’s his number?” Diggle joked like he was seriously going to call.

“I’ll send your message tomorrow when I meet him.” Felicity let out.

“What? You have a date with him tomorrow?” Diggle had to look at Felicity. He didn’t know whether to be shocked or happy.

“I do it’s technically not a date but it’s a date. I’m just going out for a drink. So it’s not a date.”

“It sure as hell sounds like a date to me.” Diggle cut in.

“It’s not Diggle. Drinks never count as a date. He’s going to leave Starling tomorrow so basically I won’t have another date with right?” It struck Felicity that she was maybe not going to see him again. She had a connection with him but it was just Barry Allen all over again.

Digg turned to see Felicity silent. Her eyes seemed lost. He could sense a feeling of hurt. He knew she liked Barry and he had landed in a coma and how bad she felt about it. Digg couldn’t take to see his favorite girl hurt all over again.

“You’ll have another date with him Felicity. Don’t worry. He isn’t going to fall in a coma. You’re too amazing and you deserve everything.” Diggle placed his left hand on her shoulder.

“Thanks Digg. How was Oliver tonight? Still pissed at me?” Felicity changed the topic.

Digg didn’t answer immediately. He had been debating to bring up Oliver any time soon.

“Oliver seemed off place today. He gets a bit agitated when you aren’t around and you know that right?” Digg asked Felicity.

“Well there isn’t anything to be agitated about now I’m here right? He sounded ok on the phone.” Felicity remembered again.

Digg wanted to tell her that Oliver liked Felicity a lot more than he knew but he knew it was not his stance to tell her. It was better to shut up and let them find out themselves.

“Let’s just hope he isn’t going crazy tonight.” Diggle and Felicity got out and went down the stairs to the foundry.

“Thank god you’re here Felicity.” Oliver sounded happy to see her again. Considering the weird feelings he had going on the whole night when she wasn’t here.

He kept staring at her with surprise. “What is it Oliver?” Felicity had noticed he was looking at her as she took her seat near her computers.

“Nothing. You still have all your makeup on Felicity.” Oliver pointed out to her.

“Holy shit. I was getting late and dressed in a hurry. Let me take it off.” Felicity freaked out and rummaged in her bag to find a cloth.

“Here.” Oliver handed her his white kerchief. “You look very nice today Felicity.” Oliver mentioned and got near her computers to look at a map which had red blimps in several areas.

“Thanks Oliver for the…” she showed him the kerchief. She was blushing. Oliver rarely mentioned she looked beautiful.

“Digg said there was some loser switching off the alarms in A.T.M.’s in Starling city. Any leads?” Felicity asked.

“We got a map and put up the areas that it happened at.” Digg showed all the areas with red blimps.

“It’s only a few places. Any ideas why this is happening?” Felicity asked clearly impressed with them to find out some basic things in a map using computers.

“We don’t know where the funding is going to. They’ve stolen at least 60 million from these few locations. That’s why I need you to find out.” Oliver told Felicity and placed his hand on her shoulder as usual.

Felicity typed through her files and databases to find anything. “Police reports are saying the money might be going forward for finding some kind of cure to cancer or something. At different timings the alarms are triggered off in the building. I am trying to find some kind of I.P. address to track from the police records.” Felicity checked up hopefully to find something.

“The robberies don’t happen in day time. It’s all at night in the morning and it’s happening with a gap of one day in between. So there is a possibility it might be tonight.” Diggle had spoken up.

“The alarms are triggered off by a computer is there anyway you could hack in and find out what they use? They use high level equipment to trigger off the locks in the bank.” Oliver had added to the information they had known.

“Let me see, the banks being robbed have a 10 mile radius and they are all small banks so something is going on. Why all small banks?” Felicity had just found out and pondered it over.

“10 mile radius is long, so maybe because of the distance?” Diggle asked Felicity.

Felicity had picked up all the security camera footage in the areas where the banks were robbed but they were all cleared up and replaced with some other footage.

“DAMN! Some one wiped out all the footage Oliver." Felicity was disturbed that there was another player better than her.

“Damn!” She could hear Oliver muttering it. “What now?” Oliver asked her perplexed.

“You get out there, I’ll give you a possible location from the signal I get from you if there is any device in the vicinity.”

“Ok Felicity.” Oliver followed her orders and suited up and left on his bike.

“Oliver, go to West Creek Avenue bank, it’s the next bank in a 10 mile radius from the one that got robbed previously.” Felicity instructed Oliver as she saw his signal appear on the map.

In about 10 minutes he was there. “Any signs of activity?” Felicity asked Oliver as she tried getting a signal from his blue tooth as a gps tracker.

“Anything Felicity?” Digg came by and sat next to her. “Yea, see that? There is some one activating a phone.”

She had pulled up all the signals from the cell tower map in that area. There were not many red dots in the map as it was late at night.

“Most of these dots are domestic places. Anything Non-domestic?” Diggle asked?

“Yea, see this. It’s some abandoned ware house. Oliver? It’s a risk but there is a ware house. Take the second right from your location and go in. It’s risky, I may be wrong.”

“Copy that” Oliver responded. He found the warehouse where Felicity told him it was. “Any human activity?”

“Yup. It’s on my thermal sensor. If there is someone try getting me a phone or the laptop Oliver. I can see some signal going on. I’ll try hacking the the laptop.” Felicity started typing on.

Oliver went in to find Felicity was right. There was a guy typing in his laptop. Oliver came up from behind to hit him but he was fast as he shut his laptop and hence ensued a fight. Oliver couldn’t believe this guy was good in combat too.

Oliver had fought long enough but one stupid move from the other man had got him caught by Oliver as he pinned the man down.

“. Get your hands off me!” The man yelped at Oliver.

“NO! Tell me when is the next robbery NOOWW” Oliver growled at the man as he wriggled in his tight grip.

“No way. I’m not telling you anything.” The man growled back as his face was in pain from falling down and baring Oliver’s weight.

“Who hired you? Tell me know or I will kill you!”

“Hold him a bit longer I’m trying to hack into his system.” Felicity yelled into the Blue tooth.

“One more chance, tell me who hired you?” Oliver was losing his patience.

“The next robbery is at West Creek bank but you’ll be too late to save the money because they are robbing it now.” The man managed to bring up a smile on his disgusting face.

“West creek bank? Oliver I just had the security system up but nothing went off. I’m not getting any signal off of it.” Felicity yelled out in frustration that she had not been aware.

Oliver took his bow and beat the guy out that he fell unconscious. Oliver yelled at the man and picked up his laptop and phone. Ran to his bike.

“Felicity tell me something. Can I go into the bank?” Oliver asked as he mounted on his bike and drove off to see the police sirens in the midst.

“They robbed it off. How could we even miss this?” Oliver was just very pissed. “Come back home Oliver. I’m sorry” Felicity apologized to him.

“Don’t say sorry. We should have known better. Get Lance on the phone as soon as possible.” Oliver cut the call and drove back to the foundry.

Oliver arrived back to the foundry and gave the laptop to Felicity and the damaged phone. “Oh ok. I’ll get on it. Can’t believe I was so naïve Oliver.” Felicity started blaming herself.

“It’s not anyone’s fault. You did your best. Get me something from that phone.” Oliver told her and walked off to remove his gear.

Felicity took the phone’s sim and inserted it into a sim reader where she saw that there were a few calls to the same number.

“It’s the same number. Who is it?” Digg wondered. Felicity was already on it and in a few seconds there was a handsome face on the screen.

“Bruce Wayne!” All three said in unison.

 


	12. Oliver Queen and his anger!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I’ve just been so busy and I have no laptop to even update fictions. I’m sorry if this chapter isn’t great. I just wanted to put it up soon. I just brought out the true dynamic that happens on the show. From what I feel, Oliver wants to protect Felicity and that’s why he seems to always have a negativity against all the guys Felicity likes. Enjoy and sorry if there are some spelling mistakes in the chapter. I’ve been writing everything on my phone.

"Bruce? Why would these low life thugs call him?" Felicity spoke up first. She wasn't shocked but taken aback, but never quick to judge.

"I just knew something was wrong with him Felicity. Now you realize maybe he isn't that good of a person you claim him to be?" Oliver yelled. He always made assumptions in rage. It wasn't his thing it was the way of his mind.

"Why are you yelling man? Lets look into this more ok?" Digg tried to calm the mood down. He knew Oliver went into these mood swings.

" I don't get the both  of you. This man has sone connection to these guys and you both want to negotiate this?" Oliver started pacing again. Pacing in irritation and finally standing with his back opposed to everything was his thing.

"Oliver, I'm meeting him today, I'll ask him." It was a risk even mentioning it but it had to be done. Boom here we go again. Oliver had the next shot of anger.

"What? Your meeting him? Why would you do that Felicity?" Oliver asked her, literally begging her.

"He's leaving Starling city and I wanted to meet him. Its the last time so I guess you'll be happy Oliver that I cant actually be with someone who likes me." Felicity had got up from her chair.

"Its not about your happiness Felicity. Its about your safety. We don't even know what he really is. He might even be a high profile killer. You need to tread the waters carefully with Bruce." Oliver tried to explain hopelessly without realizing the real issue at hand.

"Wait, what do you mean by l'He  might be a high profile killer?' Why is that whatever you do no one asks questions but if I do something everyone cones swarming at me?" Felicity was literally down into tears as she demanded an answer from Oliver.

"I'm not judging you Felicity. I'm looking after you. The day my mother shot me and I got into your car I had a obligation to protect you and you know that. So don't question me Felicity." Oliver was trying to explain things he never knew he even felt or knew.

"I'm not questioning you. I'm just stating the facts and you know what I mean. You mis interpreted Helena. You trusted her and she turned her back on you and now you cant even control her. Isabel Rochev. The list goes on but I don't judge you do I?" Felicity retorted back. Diggle understood Felicity and how she felt.

Oliver never took it lightly when it came to Felicity. He took a vow to protect her. Even when Diggle doubted him. If he did feel anything for Felicity he never knew what it was nor did he tell her.

"Fine Felicity, you can do what you want. It looks apparent you don't want to listen to me." Oliver frowned at her, still disappointed at her decision.

"Both of you need to calm down now." Diggle came in between them. He could see both Oliver and Felicity trying not to look at each other. "Digg it's ok. I really appreciate your help but I don't want to discuss this further. I don't understand why Oliver does this all the time. But who am I to say right?" Felicity had had it for the night. She picked up her bags to leave.

"Felicity, wait. You know how Oliver is. He's just trying to protect you. That's all. Just let it go. He'll come back around again." Digg came to console Felicity. Oliver didn't even make an effort to stop her.

"Thanks Diggle, but you know I cant take this everytime I meet a guy or talk to a guy. I understand Oliver and this his way of telling me to take care of myself but there is a limit. Thanks for everything Digg." Felicity patted Diggs cheek with sad eyes and half a smile.

"Take care Felicity." Digg sent off Felicity and turned to Oliver. "Great job man. I would say you sent her out on a great note."

Oliver glared at Digg. "Don't give me a hard time too. Like she did." Oliver growled back to him.

"I'm not giving anyone a hard time. You were hard on her and its not the first time. I get you want to protect her but it seems like your jealous of every man she dates. "

Oliver began to fight back. "Let me finish. It happened with Barry and he turned out to be a good guy. Maybe its the same with Bruce." Digg pointed out what was truly going on but he knew Oliver would never understand it.

"Look I don't understand what your implying Digg but in my eyes Bruce is not the guy he seems. You can support her or side by me and find out what he's up to." Oliver seemed final about his decision. There was nothing he could do about it.

"Fine. Welcome to the path of train wreck in your relationship with Felicity." Diggle remarked sarcastically.

"If your going to leave me like she did, fine. I'll do my own work and research if I have to. " Oliver snubbed Diggle as he heard him push in a laugh.

"You don't get it do you? Felicity and I aren't going to leave you alone Oliver. We'll help you till the end. Don't turn the only help you've got away." Digg always had the best ideas and thoughts about every situation. The way he thought was different from Oliver's point of view.

"Get a grip Oliver and think it out." Digg said and left the foundry with Oliver's head raised high still in denial.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a groggy morning. Felicity had to perform a wonderful feat and get off the bed. She had had a tad too much of wine last night to function properly.

She turned over to her bedside table to see her phone. There were two missed calls, both from Bruce. "Oh god." she called him up immediately. " After the third ring she heard his voice.

"Felicity?" Bruce spoke in enthusiastically into the phone.

"Hey! How are you? I'm so sorry I missed both your calls. I was sleeping and its not like I didn't want to pick up the phone... I just couldn't I had some work at home, I mean office.. with Oliver." Felicity rambled really fast and Bruce couldn't even pick up half the things she said.

Bruce laughed into the phone. "What? Your nuts Felicity in the best way possible. Can you just say what you said a bit slowly?" Bruce laughed at Felicity's wit even in the morning to babble.

"Oops.. Sorry. me and my mouth." Felicity mumbled into the phone. "I meant to say I saw your calls just now. I didn't mean not to pick up your calls."

Bruce was grinning. "I made out a few words but now I get it. Its ok Felicity."

"Look, Bruce I wanted to ask you something." Felicity was hesitant to even ask him why those phone calls were in his phone log. Best to get it over with.

"Go ahead. Don't hesitate this much. Makes me feel like I've done something wrong." Bruce did feel weird. He already had more problems on his hands with people calling him about the Starling City atm and he couldn't even risk getting out as batman.

"Why were those?" Bruce could hear uneasy breathing on her side. "Is everything ok? Felicity?" Bruce asked her. Ready to leave if some issue was there.

"I'm fine Bruce." Felicity said still panicking whether to ask him or not. "Felicity are you there? " Bruce checked his phone if there was any signal. All 5 bars were up.

"What time do we meet tonight?"Felicity finally picked up the courage and asked. It was a coward move but she didn't have the guts to question him just yet.

"Oh god. I got scared something happened to you Felicity." Bruce let out a long sigh, very much relieved. "7 P.M at any bar of your choice Felicity." Bruce said as he took a sip of coffee in his hotel room. He knew something was up. From what he knew Felicity would not be so hesitant about something like this.

"Ok, Verdant? Its Oliver's bar. If that's ok with you." Felicity knew it was a bad mistake but she didn't know any other bar. Bruce sighed a little. He didn't want Oliver to see him with Felicity. From what she had told him it was obvious he didn't like seeing Felicity with men who were rivals to him.

"Ok Felicity. I just don't want you to get in any trouble with Oliver." He didn't need Oliver yelling at Felicity for what was her own right to go out with anyone she liked.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of it. I just... Want to see you before you leave. I have an offer for you. I'll tell you when we meet." Felicity had thought this over many times. It was a risk worth taking again against Oliver but for what Bruce had done for her it was the least she could do for him.

 "Great Felicity. I leave at 10 tonight. Hopefully I get some time to spend with you.” Bruce said sadly. He really was going to miss Oliver Queen's quirky I.T. girl and her rambles.

Felicity shuddered at the thought of it. "Let's not talk about it. The last thing I need is to feel sad. I'll be there on time. See you then? I'm running late for work." She was already feeling like crap now that things with Oliver were ruined and stand still. Now this.

"Ok. You take care Felicity. Bye. And give my best to Oliver."

"Will do." Felicity replied and cut the call. It was going to be a long day. Now she had to get out of her bed and see Oliver. He would act like nothing ever happened between them.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is it Master Wayne? You seem down. Is everything all right? " Alfred asked as he walked in with Bruce's newly pressed suit. Bruce didn't reply. In the years Alfred had worked for Bruce he knew each mood and gesture of his. This expression he had now was "I'm in deep thoughts." Alfred knew better to not butt in. But it was his duty to keep his Master safe.

"Everything is fine Alfred." Bruce lied to Alfred knowing the older man would find out he was.

"Was that Felicity Smoak on the phone? How is she? I hope she is doing well, I like her. She seems very.... Uhm nice. A good match for you Master Wayne." Alfred always had the best views and he always wanted the best for Bruce.

"Yes it was. She seemed very hesitant Alfred. I've never seen her this hesitant. I've also found something too. Someone has been looking into my phone records and its related to that case where A.T.M's are being shut down and robbed. I did some hacking and the roots trace back to some system near the Verdant. There is some underground operation or something." Bruce remembered seeing the same I.P. Address. But the person who did this was good at covering their tracks. Very experienced.

"Maybe its the vigilante of Starling city. He seems to be doing a lot of crime fighting. From what I can observe it looks like he needs some kind of computer to stop all this. Maybe its his dealing." Alfred offered his two cents. He didn't know much about computers but he'd seen Bruce working with them.

"Maybe its the vigilante but he can't do it alone." Bruce turned to Alfred. "He needs help. You get into the vigilante business you cant do all this alone. Like I have you and Lucius he uses someone else."

"Who do you think it is? Maybe Miss. Smoak?" Alfred offered. "I don't think Felicity is the one. She is more smart than people give credit for, way to smart I should say. There is this one part of her that looks like she is good person that wouldn't want to get corrupted." Bruce pondered it over. Something was off.

"Don't worry. This isn't your problem. You need to get ready for some meetings.” Alfred prompted Bruce to get out of his seat and move.

Even after he had taken his bath and gotten ready he still wasn’t convinced.


	13. Holy shit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver is still not convinced and things aren't going well in the olicity territory . Bruce Wayne is in for a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm back and I hate myself for not updating this fic. I swear. I even cried that day. I have no laptop, my phone is the only device I have to write and its so tough to write in it. There might be lots of mistakes because i haven't it got it beta'd. Been very busy. I finished my entire degree in I.T. Last month so i took a hiatus from writing but I'm back and in full form. Hope this chapter is good.

Oliver was waiting for Felicity to arrive. It was a bit late when she came in. “You’re late.” Oliver growled at Felicity as she came and sat down in her chair, not looking up at Oliver.

 

“I know. I woke up late. I need coffee.” Felicity scrunched her eyebrows together. Oliver sighed. “Last I heard someone broke the coffee machine.” Oliver repeated the statement Felicity used, knowing she would look up.

 

“Violently.” Oliver raised one of his eyebrows at Felicity trying to make things better than yesterday after their argument.

  
“I’m not in a mood Oliver. From the events of yesterday I don’t think I’m ready to be normal again with you.” Felicity said with her head down, hands on her temples.

  
Oliver suddenly stopped talking and shrugged his shoulders inward. It was his weird way of feeling sorry that he made a mistake when it came to Felicity.

  
Silence. Oliver didn’t really feel like saying anything more. Felicity said nothing either.  
Felicity shook her head in denial. “Well, I have your schedule for today. Seems packed. Maybe we should get on with work. “  
“Fine.” Oliver muttered under his breath and started to the conference room. If Felicity didn’t want to talk there was nothing he could do about it.

  
The day was packed as Felicity had mentioned. Lots of work and meetings. No time to even breathe. They had a quick lunch where Felicity was stuffing down a sandwich and Oliver was slurping a drink. Eating with the others was not really an option because of her EA status. Her friends just kept a hello-bye relationship with her.   
Oliver had to see how she was before he could make any kind of contact with her. "Felicity,I'm sorry." Oliver started. Felicity looked up from her violent mouth stuffing with a piece of tomato sticking out.

 

"Whabt?" Felicity gobbled the remaining of the tomato, mayo sprinkling her nose.  "I said I'm sorry for yesterday." Oliver laughed at Felicity's clumsiness, wiping off the mayo with a tissue. "Thanks! You've snapped at me a lot, I understand that Bruce Wayne, coming to Starling City is really getting to you and honestly I don't get your behaviour." Felicity took the napkin from Oliver's hand and wiped her mouth.

  
"What do you mean by that?" Oliver was confused. "I don't know what your implying but I will always protect you. No body knows that more than you." Oliver put down his drink and looked at Felicity straight in the eye.

  
"I've said it a many times and I don't mind saying it again but when I got shot and you helped me I told Diggle specifically that I would protect you when he thought I couldn't even do it..." Oliver's eyebrows  started arching in worry as usual.

  
"I know Oliver but we can't make assumptions about everyone way to quickly." Felicity ate the last of her burger. "I'm not making any assumptions. It's just a gut feeling."   
"Is it always so hard for you to just agree with me sometimes and not make an issue out of everything?" Felicity looked up at Oliver, losing half her patience.

  
"Now I'm making an issue? I'm trying to be helpful here and probably even save you." Oliver argued back, tone rising a bit.  Felicity looked at him helplessly. "Why Oliver? Everytime you seem like your becoming better you just make yourself look bad?" Her voice was breaking. He had no answer. He didn't know why he was acting like this because he knew inside she was right. He couldn't be judgemental about everyone she dated.

  
"Its ok Oliver. C'mon we got to go. Meetings up in 10." Felicity just shook her head at this situation and it was all because of some guy.  
Oliver closed his eyes as she rose and walked near the conference room as he caught the incoming target of Isabel.

  
"Hey, This conversation does not end here." Oliver reminded her and walked off to throw away all the paper into the  trash can.

  
It was 5 and when Felicity knew it was a good time to get up and go to do some research on those phone calls to prove Oliver needs to cool it sometimes. "I'm leaving Oliver." Felicity just mentioned to him while he had come out to place a file on her desk. Oliver looked up at her half surprised. "So soon? I still have some work left that I thought I could use your help with. " Oliver was frowning again.

  
"Sorry Oliver. I need some personal space. I'll meet you tomorrow?" Felicity needed some space away from him. If she said anything about Bruce she knew he would maybe start a scene here too. She had enough of all the rumours going on behind her back. "It's Bruce isn't it?" Oliver knew it could be the only reason. Something in his chest hit him when Felicity nodded in agreement. 

  
"I need to meet him today. Its his last day in Starling city and after that you'll be happy right?" Felicity's voice was really low that Oliver had to strain himself to hear her. " I have nothing to say anymore. You need anything call me." And Oliver was gone leaving Felicity not really sure whether Oliver might be jealous or irritated at this point.

  
She made her way to the foundry at about 6. The sound of the Verdant was just beginning with people occupying it, mostly QC members just chilling out. It was good. No one would be lurking around the foundry area.

She quickly turned on all her computers and started pulling up information on Bruce and all the things she could from the Gotham websites and police records about him and his company. She found out that he had way to many stocks and funded many projects but he was ahead in all his endeavours.

There was one interesting piece about some masked vigilante going about and fighting crime in a suit. The pictures and sighting showed some one well built and had some top technical machines and the vehicle he rode got a huge gasping noise from her. It used some latest technology that wasn't even officially in the market.

  
The next part was the hardest. The criminals they were tracking were keeping a really low profile after the arrow had a little confrontation with them the other day.  She sighed deeply and hacked into Bruce's phone history AGAIN and she was feeling really ashamed of herself but it was a mission and the least she could do was get Oliver the satisfaction of doing her job right though she had to admit she liked Bruce a lot.

  
"Anything going on with Felicity Master Wayne?" Alfred asked. "Nothing yet." Bruce was checking out the surrounding area of the Verdant from his car. He drove around to the deserted parking lot near the club. The car he rented out was something less posh to attract less attention. He observed the club was booming with its usual music and people yelling. There was a steel factory that looked abandoned. Bruce looked at it with close attention.

The lights were on. "There is some abandoned and old place here Alfred." Bruce was speaking thru his intercom. He came up to the door and shook the handle to try open it. It didn't budge one bit so he shook it again with more force but still wouldn't open.

  
"God, Oliver forgot the password again Felicity mumbled and disengaged the digital lock she had set in the foundry door." As she gave in the numbers '523' the foundry door opened. Bruce stepped in and saw a flight of stairs. His phone started beeping, someone was hacking into his phone records again.

  
"Oliver? You're here so soon? I thought you had some work to do!? Why aren't you.......? " Felicity's breath and babbling stopped that instant as she turned her chair around to see none other than Bruce frikkin Wayne standing there with his eyebrows raised and jaw dropping down a little in the trauma of seeing the sight in front of him and his phone beeping continuously in his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back from hiatus. It feels good thanks for all those who liked this story even when i didn't update it. Enjoy and please comment. They are my life.


	14. Some choices change everything!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of letting in Bruce Wayne to the foundry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for the long time to update. This chapter was so enjoyable to write, it's a bit longer than usual but the ending is gonna freak some out I think. ENJOY! :) Reviews are welcome and basically are my life!

Felicity’s heart stopped. It was a blunder and it was all on her.

“Bruce, this is restricted area. You can’t be here. There must be some mistake.” Felicity tried to get the situation under control but Bruce wasn’t even blinking as he turned around to see the glass case with Oliver’s arrow suit, phone beeping away. He quickly turned it off and stood there like some statue.

Complete silence dragged on for what seemed like forever. This was the longest silence she had to endure in her entire life probably.

Felicity was trying to say something more but nothing came out of her mouth.

“Is Oliver the Arrow?” Escaped Bruce’s mouth after a long time. It was a whisper and Felicity was sure she heard it.

No answer.

“Oliver is the arrow isn’t he?” Bruce asked once again, slightly louder than the last time.

Felicity dropped her head down and sighed closing her eyes. “Yes.”

“You work for him?” Bruce was wandering around the lair near his quiver on the table.

“Yes.” Felicity bit her lip. She was so busted.

“Look Bruce, we need to leave before Oliver comes back. A lot of people already know his identity and I don’t want to cause another rift.” Felicity blurted out very quickly.

He turned to look at her for a brief moment. “Rift? Is everything ok with you and Oliver?” He sounded angry. The thought of Oliver yelling or making Felicity feel like shit was not a great idea in his mind.

“Everything is fine. Let’s get out of here before things blow out of proportion Bruce. Trust me on this one.” Felicity was ready to beg if she had to.

“Ok, Felicity. But why are you hack…”

“Felicity!” Oliver shouted. “Why is the lair open? Didn’t you lock it?” Oliver came down the stairs and his face looked certainly angry to see the scenario.

“What the hell is going on?” Oliver’s teeth were gritted and his fingers curled up to probably punch Bruce in 10.5 seconds or less.

Bruce was angry too. His face turned to a bad shade of red. Both men were angry and Felicity’s face was flushed.

“FELICITY!” Oliver yelled, his voice echoed through the unbearable silence of the lair.

“Oliver I can explain.” Felicity hand was up in defence.

“I would like an explanation myself.” Bruce was angry too. Oliver gave a cold stare at Bruce, pissed.

“Why are you here Bruce?” Oliver spat out.

Bruce shrugged, “I’m here because someone is hacking into my phone and it seems to be none other than Felicity for reasons I don’t know why.” Bruce yelled back at Oliver, hands crossed across his chest.

“Hey, you watch your tone with me.” Oliver growled back pointing a finger at Bruce’s face.

“And why would I even listen to you?” Bruce threw back, irritated at the tone Oliver was taking to him and Felicity.

“Because this is my lair and I make the damn rules, Bruce. Get out before I kill you or something.” Oliver threatened, hands up to punch his face. He didn’t know if he was angry Bruce was in the lair or he was flirting with Felicity.

Bruce let out a sarcastic grin. “You’re really going to punch me Oliver? C’mon. Don’t be dumb.”

“Trust me I’m not dumb.” Oliver tried to reach for an arrow but Bruce quickly swiped it off the table and threw it and landed on the concrete floor.

“My reflexes are faster than you think Oliver.” Bruce huffed, jaws clenched together.

“Well than why don’t you show me how good you really are Bruce. Since your ego is way up your ass.” Oliver mocked not knowing the consequences of that statement.

“You really want to pick a fight with me Oliver? How am I not surprised?” Bruce cooly said as he took off his black coat and placed it on the metal table. Felicity couldn’t help looking at how fitting the dress shirt clung on his masculine body. She shook it off immediately.

“I don’t wanna pick a fight, your making me pick the fight.” Oliver retorted back.

“Really Oliver. Tell me. What’s really bothering you? The fact I’m in the lair or I’m going out on a date with Felicity. You sure as hell have a problem with me having any type of contact with Felicity.” Bruce explained while he folded up the sleeves of his shirt.

Oliver’s face turned red and he scrunched his brows together. “Don’t you dare bring Felicity in the argument. I don’t care if you date her. But if you don’t keep her safe? Yea, then I have an issue.”

“So now it’s about her safety?”

Oliver turned to Felicity. “You’ve been telling him everything? First Barry now Bruce? What is this, you tell every guy you date about the work we do?”

“I haven’t been telling him anything Oliver.” Felicity tried to fight back. Her voice clearly was not reaching the pitch she wanted.

“You always do this Felicity.” Oliver started yelling at her again for the Nth time this week.

“DO WHAT?” Felicity was yelling for her life now.

“Do what? Tell people your secret? First of all I don’t do that. This thing is a mistake. You hear me a mistake. I was trying to find intel and check Bruce’s phone record for you and by chance by the mistake I MADE. You hear me? My mistake he came in here.” Felicity was now face to face with Oliver spitting out all those words in shear anger at how Oliver was treating her for the past week.

“What if he went to the police after this? Went to Gotham to give out my secret which was never yours to tell in the first place?” Oliver’s face was just a few meters away from Felicity’s face.

Bruce was observing their argument closely. He was still angry at the fact Felicity hacked into his phone records.

Bruce placed a hand on Oliver’s shoulder and turned him around to face him. “I’m not going to the police ok? So stop yelling at her.” He hissed through gritted teeth.

“Take your hands off of me NOW.” Oliver looked at Bruce’s hand on his shoulder. He didn’t budge.

“Since we’re on the same subject, Why did you hack my phone records Felicity?” Bruce tried not to sound pissed but the anger was rising. He hated things like this happening in the first place.

“I..I did it because half the banks in Starling city were being robbed and when we got one guy’s laptop and phone records, your number was the only frequent number dialled. Ok?” Felicity asked him, exasperated.

Bruce looked at her hard. Oliver was still grunting.

“Do you want to explain why you were talking to those thugs? Oliver asked, calming down a little.

“I agree I was talking to them but it was because these guys found out I was in Starling, their boss wanted me to fund a project which gave a cure for curing cancer. I never accept a deal without researching myself so I found out that the cure was bogus. The money is for buying fire arms illegally.” Bruce was saying.

Oliver sighed.

“Now you get why I hacked your phone?” Felicity asked slowly to Bruce. His anger had subsided and his beautiful face came back to neutral.

“I rejected the deal but they kept calling me back to accept and even threatened me. I don’t have the resources to get these guys down here so I called them back whenever they asked me too.” Bruce half lied to both of them. If he was caught here in Starling city as Batman, there wouldn’t be any disgrace worse than that.

“Yes I do Felicity, I’m really sorry I yelled at you before.” Bruce let his head lay low.

“Bruce, I don’t want you to say anything about this to anyone. You hear me?” Oliver nudged him with less force.

“I won’t. I can keep a secret.” Bruce replied still not warming up to Oliver.

“It’s quite the setup you’ve got here Oliver.” Bruce was commenting on all the weapons, computers and monitors.

“Felicity was the one who helped set it up.”

“Nice work Felicity.” Bruce complimented her. She had settled in a chair and looked disappointed.

“Thanks. I did all of this when Oliver left for 5 months with the money he had left me.” She recounted the day she felt shitty that Oliver had left after the undertaking. She spent nights trying to track him down. Nights spent on weeping for Oliver. While checking her bank account she had found 1 million dollars in her bank account.

She tried to track down the donor and realised it was Oliver. He had deposited the same amount for Digg too.

Felicity had caught his attention. He never knew she redid the lair with the money he had given her.

 

“You did this? Why didn’t you tell me?” Oliver softly asked Felicity.

“Because you had your own problems and it just didn’t seem important.” She remembered how focused he was trying to find Thea’s abductors.

He nodded, quietly thanking her. He still didn’t feel what she did was right but maybe it was time to rethink his whole relationship with her.

It was 8 by the time the argument had receded. “I need to leave. I have a plane to catch Felicity.” Bruce spoke up looking at his watch.

Felicity had settled into a chair and looked up at him. “Oh god it’s 8 already.” Oliver now had turned his attention to the both of them. He was feeling agitated that Bruce had been on his secret.

“Maybe we’ll meet another time Felicity?” Bruce took her small hands in his and her cheeks like fire just flamed to a bright red.

Oliver turned away from their moment and left to wear his arrow gear, they still had to do some arrowing. He could use Bruce’s help to catch the boss of the gang who tried to contact him but it was something his team was capable of doing.

He didn’t mean to eavesdrop but his heart couldn’t help it.

“I’m sorry for all the mess Bruce. I wanted to talk about this situation at the Verdant but you got to know about in the worst way possible. And I’m sorry for that.”

“Hey, hey. Don’t say sorry. If someone has to say sorry it’s me. I should have never been angry at you.” Bruce cooed. Felicity stood up and they were face to face.

Oliver went to take his shirt from the draw and he saw Bruce still holding her hand and making small circles on her forehand that made his stomach lurch with jealousy.

He saw the way they looked at each other and he could see why Felicity would be friends with Bruce. He was not like what others even portrayed him to be.

“Take care of yourself ok?” Felicity told him sincerely, her brows furrowed as she looked at him worried and hurt.

“I will. Come down to Gotham sometime. I’ve actually brought down some cool computers that aren’t in the markets yet.” Bruce remembered and smiled crookedly at her knowing she would geek out even looking at them.

Her face lit up. “Seriously? I definitely need to see them then.” They both laughed together for a moment.

Bruce took deep breath. “I’ll see you then. Walk me out?”

“Uh huh.”

“Oliver, I’ll see you soon. Tell your mother I said thanks for calling me down here. It’s a pleasure to be here.” Bruce thanked him while looking at Felicity.

“Yea, thanks for coming down then.” Oliver gave him a hand. Bruce shook it back.

“Keep up the good work. Starling City needs a hero.” He grinned and exited the lair holding Felicity hand.

Oliver watched them go feeling hurt and lost.

*Outside of the lair*

It was cold and the breeze was lightly blowing Felicity’s hair. She looked so beautiful. It was tough to breath for Bruce.

He kept looking at her. “What are you looking at?” Felicity asked wearing her coat. “Nothing.” He smiled lightly and helped her pull the coat over her.

“Soooo, it’s goodbye then?”

“It’s goodbye for now.” Felicity corrected him. “Yeah, sorry. Mistake duly noted.” He grinned.

“You look beautiful Felicity.” He said out of the blue.

“You’re very charming. Have I told you that?” Felicity teased, big grin on her face. Her lips looked more pink than before.

He looked doubtful. “People have told me that before Felicity. Too bad you’re not the first.”

Felicity sighed and smiled at him. “Thanks Bruce. Really.”

“It’s been amazing meeting you Felicity Smoak.” He said while taking a loose strand and putting it back behind her ear. Her hands were in her pocket, slightly muffled by the cold weather.

“I’m glad I got to know you.” She said and took the scarf Bruce had in his hand and put it around his neck.

“Yeah, me too. We could totally use you in Gotham, your al…” Before he could say anything else Felicity pulled the ends of the scarf causing Bruce to move forward and kissed him. It was first soft and Bruce was slightly shocked she kissed him but gave in and after searching each others lips, feeling every crevice Felicity wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him harder. His hands entwined around her waist and slowly made way to her face.

She smiled while kissing him as he started kissing her around her jaw and down her neck as he pulled the jacket she was wearing off her shoulders. Felicity could feel her body warming up with every kiss as he started kissing her back up from her neck, his lips finding hers again.

He lifted her off the ground as she kissed him to come up to his height. It was so touching with the breeze blowing through her hair. They both didn’t want the time to stop.

After a moment Felicity was out of breath. She rested her forehead against his chest. “If we’re going to keep doing this, you’re never gonna go home. Not that I want you to go home. I would love it if you could stay here.”

He chuckled and Felicity could feel the rumbling of his chest. She looked up at him.

“I need to go.” Bruce said and looked back at her.

Oliver had come out by then, to see Bruce and Felicity embracing each other. He knew he had to leave but didn’t, they were standing a few yards away from him but Felicity was shorter than him to notice Oliver and he could hear them if they said anything.

“Remember you wanted to tell me something on the phone? You want to tell me now?” Bruce prompted her. She had an offer for him.

“Yeah. I do.” She reached up to kiss him again.

“I want to come with you to Gotham.” She breathed against his lips.

Oliver had heard it for his heart to go into emotional shock of losing Felicity to another man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea, the ending just popped into my head. You'll get clarifications for sure on the next chapter about why the decision was made.
> 
> And please chip in some reviews. I would love to know if you guys liked this chapter.


	15. Hey!!!

Hey guys,

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER. Just a general question to everyone.

I posted this story in 2014 and was writing something that I never knew people would even read back when olicity was not even happening(like they weren't officially a couple and we had slow burn). I just started as this small time writer and people started reading this story and it made me write more but I had to stop as I joined work and I'm super busy I stopped writing. I'm reading fangirl and its making me write again.

I just wanted to know if you guys are ok with me continuing this story even thou Arrow has moved on with Olicity. Let me know in your comments.


	16. "She would not let this get up to her head"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver finds out Felicity wants to go to Gotham and it's not pretty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all. The feedback to continue this story is insane. Thanks guys for actually saying yes to this continuation even thou Arrow has moved on from jealous Oliver and Olicity has become canon. I saw Batman vs Superman today and I was so impressed with the movie. I have no words. The movie was so good and I think Ben Affleck is a good batman in my opinion. I know I started the story saying I imagined Batman as Christian Bale. I just wanted to make a small change. The batman from now on and maybe from the beginning is a Batman who is pretty much who he’s always been. I’m not imagining him to be any actor in particular. 
> 
> Sorry if the writing isn't great. I just started writing after a year so I will improve in the next chapter!

Oliver couldn’t believe it. The world didn’t seem to be moving at all. Everything that he ever thought is true just blew out of proportion. She had slipped away, beyond his control. How could she just make a decision like that?

Oliver closed his eyes and grit his teeth. He didn’t like what was going on one bit. Standing there a minute longer felt like an intrusion. 

The only thing he knew to do was turn around and leave. Quickly descending the stairs he walked into the foundry and found his hammer and the tire he picked up from an abandoned garage and starting hitting the tire in utter rage.

*Outside the foundry*

Bruce was holding out his breath. 

“What did you say Felicity?” Bruce asked once again to repeat the golden words. “I want to come with you to Gotham, take me with you.” Felicity repeated. She didn’t know if it was the right thing to do. She hadn’t even told Oliver yet. 

Bruce held her hands. Her fingers, so tiny against his fingers and rough palms. 

“In a heartbeat. What changed your mind?”

Felicity shrugged. She looked deep into his eyes, debating whether she should tell him the reason.

“I just need a break from Starling city. Everything here” She explained weaving her hands through Bruce’s. ” It’s chaotic. Things aren’t great here and I could really use a distraction.” Felicity exhaled. She wasn’t technically lying but it was the partial truth.

“Oh! Are you sure it’s not because of Oliver? As I can see, things don’t really seem the way they used to be.” Bruce asked curiously.

Felicity averted her eyes to the ground. “Uh... No. It’s not Oliver.... It’s hard to explain Bruce. Just take me will you?”

Bruce moved his palm to her face. “I will. I’ll send the flight tickets over email.”

Felicity felt all the blood rush back to where his hand was. “You don’t have to do that. I can take a flight out on my own.”

Bruce sighed. He didn’t want to treat her like all the other women. He wanted to treat her like a queen, a woman who deserved everything.

“You’re going to be my guest. So no. You can’t. I book the flight. And hey, I own the airlines.” He bragged with a crooked smile plastered to his gorgeous face.

Felicity couldn’t help smiling. “Ok show off. I get you own the airlines. I am not going to fight it.”

“Good for me. Can’t wait to see you tomorrow. Have a good flight.“ Bruce hugged Felicity once again. It felt like the first time every time for him. 

“Bye Bruce.” Felicity said, holding her coat tighter.

Bruce smiled and went away in his car.

Felicity saw him out till he left and turned around to go meet Oliver and tell him her decision.

*In the foundry* 

Oliver was vigorously hitting the tire. Fuming. Felicity could feel the tension in the air. It was strained and she didn’t like it one bit.

“Oliver?” Oliver turned around to face her. Still reeling.

”Felicity”

Felicity rubbed her neck. “You go first Oliver”

Oliver stared hard at her. “I see your going to Gotham huh?”

Felicity immediately looked back at him. “Were you over hearing me talk to Bruce outside?” How did she not sense his presence? All the happiness had evaporated at once.

“I wasn’t. I wanted to talk to Bruce about something but both of you were standing there and I... I didn’t want to disturb you two. That’s when I heard you saying you wanted to leave Starling city.” Oliver blurted. What was the point anyway? She was leaving. He had to make peace with it but he wasn’t letting her go too easily.

Felicity shook her head.” Look I need a change. I want to go. I was planning to tell you but things between us haven’t been great and I just can’t.”

“How can you just leave Felicity? How can you even think about moving away from Team Arrow.? Oliver said, disappointed that she would leave without even thinking about the fate of him and Diggle.

Felicity’s eyes widened. She couldn’t believe this was actually happening. “How can you even say that? I am ALWAYS coming and helping you out Oliver. I come down to the foundry even sacrificing my sleep sometimes and I literally have no life outside this to help this crusade of yours and this is what you have to say?”

Her hands were shaking and she felt cold and miserable.

Oliver gripped the handle of the hammer tighter. A bit more pressure it might break his fingers. “Did I tell you to not have a life outside this foundry? I don’t think I said that when you signed up for this. I don’t restrict anything. All I’m saying is you know how handicapped both of us will be if you’re gone. “

“Well if that’s the case why are you yelling and picking up fights for everything lately? . Why are you so incapable of expressing anything to me without blowing it up way out of proportion? It happened when Barry was here and now Bruce. I’m tired Oliver I want to go to Gotham and have a change.” Felicity took off her glasses and huffed. She was done with this fighting.

“I’m not picking a fight. I’m just stating facts. I...” At that point he had so many conflicting feelings. Oliver didn’t know if he was sad she was leaving or should he tell her how he felt. Everything that came out seemed a big hot mess of anger. 

“I just think you should rethink your decision and stay here to help Dig and me. I think you’ll be much safer here than Gotham. The city isn’t some safe haven with The Batman lurking everywhere at night.” Oliver spat out. His temper didn’t simmer down.

“Now you’re playing the safety card? I can take care of myself Oliver and I think Bruce has high security to take care of me. And I’m going to find who The Batman is. ” Felicity blurted regretting her words once they were out.

“See.” Oliver threw his hammer to the floor. “You say I care too much about your safety and then you do shit like this. 

“This is the reason I say you will be safe here. You think people will not find out if you go searching and digging dirt out about Batman? The last time you dug information about Helena she came to literally kill you. Digg and I was here to save you, Anything like that happens in Gotham you think Bruce is going to protect you? The guy can’t even hit a guy let alone save you. Don’t act like you don’t know the consequences about situations like this“. Oliver was so angry he was seeing red. First she leaves then she wants to find out about Batman.

Felicity mouth was slightly opened. “Helena was different. Why can’t you believe I’m going to be safe. This is why I don’t tell you anything. You freak out about everything. Tell me the truth. Is this about Bruce or is there something else you want to tell me? And please be honest about it.”

Oliver was searching frantically for words. 

“That’s what I thought. No answer.” Felicity said as a matter of fact.

“I told you what I wanted to say. I’m trying to put some sense into you Felicity. That’s all. ” Oliver yelled back.

“Maybe you can say it a bit nicely Oliver instead yelling at me all the time for the past two weeks. Just let me be. You need any help call me. I will get some temporary computers set up to help you out.” Felicity sighed heavily and her voice was breaking. Things were damaged beyond repair.

Oliver felt like hitting his head against a wall for this. Every time he wanted to tell her how he felt he just couldn’t. It always came out as a wall of self defence. 

“Fine. Leave and be with Bruce. Since you’re so intent on being with him.” Oliver vehemently spat.

Felicity just looked at Oliver with sadness. The night was ending on the worst note possible. She thought he would understand and let her go for some time but that clearly was wrong of her to want or think.

“I’m not going to explain myself anymore Oliver. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Walking to take her bag off the computer table.

Oliver just kept glaring at her. The moment was prickling with strain and unspoken words between the two Felicity knew she needed air to recover from this.

As she left she heard Oliver mutter “Fine” She would not let this get up to her head. She would not let this get up to her head. That was her mantra from now on.

*Next day at QC*

Felicity was feeling a bit groggy today as well. The large intake of wine was the reason. She greeted a few people as she got in the elevator. Right when she pressed the floor number Diggle quickly jumped in.

“Hey Felicity” He got out lost in breath.

Felicity looked up at the one man who would maybe understand. “Hey Digg” She smiled at him. It felt good to get those muscles working today. 

Digg knew something was up. Her smile didn’t reach her eyes as it always did.

“You want to tell me what happened or you don’t want to talk about it?” Digg said, adjusting his suit.

Felicity just looked at Digg. “I don’t know what to say.”

Digg turned to face the elevator doors. He didn’t know if he wanted to punch Oliver or not hear this out.

The elevator chimed to their floor and they both got off. When Digg caught Felicity’s hand right outside the door to the meeting room. 

“Tell me now. Did something happen last night?” 

Felicity bit her lower lip.

“I am going to Gotham with Bruce Wayne today night. And Oliver didn’t react to it properly. He said I was leaving both of you and he’s apparently worried about my safety in Gotham.” Felicity blurted without mentioning the Batman line. Digg would be mad too. She didn’t need everyone getting angry at her.

Digg was kind of shocked at this. “Why suddenly? Are you not happy here?”

Felicity walked over to her desk and placed her coat and bag in their places and looked at Digg. “I am happy here but Gotham seemed like a good place to take a break. I like Bruce. He’s different and he seems like a guy I can actually stand and have a good time with. You know what I mean?”

Digg shrugged,” I get it Felicity but Oliver never takes anything too well when it comes to you. He...” Digg was debating to say this or not. He didn’t want to stand in the way of changing Felicity’s mind. The woman could use a break. “He just doesn’t take it well when it comes to you. He’s a tad bit over protective of you. Living on that island made him feel everything and everyone around him might be in danger Felicity. He feels Gotham is a threat”

Felicity scrunched her eyebrows, “Gotham or Bruce Wayne? If he really is over protective of me, he has a weird way of saying it. You don’t want to know the fiasco that happened when Bruce came into the foundry last night.” Felicity regretted the last line as soon as it was out of her mouth.

Digg just opened his mouth wide. Every time someone knew Oliver’s secret it was a threat. A big siren for everyone in Team arrow.

“What? How could that happen? You’re the reason people shouldn’t be coming into the foundry.” Digg protested.

Felicity held her hands out in defence. “In my point of view he found the place. And he isn’t dumb. He has so many gadgets and hacking techniques it’s insane.”

Digg closed his mouth finally and let out a huge breath. “Ok and then what happened? “

Felicity closed her eyes and she could feel the headache coming back. “He came in and found out about Oliver and Oliver lost his shit. Then I told him that we were looking into his cell phone records and he gave us some information that he got those anonymous calls and kept them coming as the reason the thugs are using is bogus. There was no cancer cure in the first place.”

Digg crisscrossed his large hands. “Ok fine. And then you decided to go to Gotham? How do you even know this man won’t go out in public and tell everyone Oliver’s secret”

“He won’t Digg. Trust me on this one. I know he won’t. Why would he? What’s he got to gain from making this a huge deal? More media attention. It’s not what he needs. He has enough of it and Yes. Because I hate fighting with Oliver, lately that’s all he’s been doing Digg. I feel awful. He gets angry and that really distracts me everyday. I’ve been wanting to take a break for a long time. This seemed the right thing to do Digg. So why can’t i think of myself for once?” Felicity walked near Digg. They were eye to eye now.

Digg searched her eyes and all he saw was sadness.

“Fine Felicity. Have a good trip. I might even miss you a bit.” DIgg surrendered. He didn’t know if it was fine she left but Oliver really needed to be taught how to talk to people. His protective nature was really clouding his judgement or jealousy. Oliver really liked Felicity but he never would never open his mouth about it. Nor had he realised it. It wasn’t his place to say anything about it. Digg wanted so many answers.

What did Bruce say when he saw the foundry? Was he intrigued by what they did? Was he really not going to tell anyone? He needed answers and everything felt hazy.

“ I am going to miss you but there is something called Skype so use it ok and Thanks Digg. You’re the best.” Felicity’s face lit up with a smile again. “Take care of him and I’m going to be setting up a temporary system there so I can help you out. It shouldn’t be a problem. “

Before Diggle could reply Oliver walked out of the meeting room. He looked good in his suit but his eyes weren’t.

“Morning to the both of you. Are you two coming inside or what?” He asked Felicity and Digg, or more like Digg.

Felicity felt hurt as she looked at both men and walked in to the Meeting room to get on with her daily routine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave reviews! They are my life. They keep me going :) Next chapter is going to be a bonus Bruce Wayne POV chapter. Stay tuned.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave some reviews if you want. It's my first crossover I'm writing so please be nice. I would really appreciate it. Thanks guys. Updates will be done soon! Don't worry!  
> Hope you liked this Jen!


End file.
